Essence of Cherry Blossoms
by Kit TayLor
Summary: After a heartwrenching experience, Sakura Kinomoto transfers to Hong Kong, where she attends all girls' college DaGong! There she meets sarcastic Xiao Lang, hoodlum of NanJang university! Both with hurt deeo inside their hearts, must come to find love aga
1. The Essence

Essence of Cherry Blossoms

Disclaimer: no own ccs!!!

This story is written because of my inspiration of Korean Fanfiction I read. So if you feel a similarity in the writing, it's from there. I'm going to try and not copy the style, although its hard not to. But the humor and sadness was great and I had to write something different, yet similar. Props to the writer of Tainted Memories.

Hope you enjoy this fic!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you do when you try to forget a guy, who truly loved you, but is gone… for no apparent reason? What do you do…when your best friend of 10 years… suddenly betrays you?

I looked up at the towering skyscrapers of Hong Kong, and breathed in the air, Tears forming at the corners of my eyes, when I remembered Nao.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

The bustle of Hong Kong, truly amazed me.

I had grown up in the countryside in Tomoeda, Japan. I had won a scholarship to China, which I discarded at first, but depressing events had urged me to fill out the acceptance letter.

Now I lived in ZhouXiang apartments, being funded by a prestigious college. My father, Fujitaka, and annoying brother, had come along. I suppose they are worried about my troubled heart. And my mother? Nadeshiko Kinomoto, is dead. She died when I was 3, from a heart problem. My heart is okay though! No worries.

So, as the morning drew on, I trudged my way to DaGong University as a first year student. To be more specific, I was going to an all girls' college. (a/n DaGong? What a freak name. It's Chinese. But not really Chinese. Because I kinda made it up)

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

I stood up as the last bell rang.

"Sakura!"

I smiled as Tomoyo, my new found friend came running towards me. Earlier that morning she had come towards me with a bright smile.

"Hi! My name is Tomoyo. I came from Japan too! Just 3 years ago. I hope we can become great friends!"

I had looked at her in shock and smiled hesitantly. "Sakura… Sakura Kinomoto. I hope so as well." I hope I am able to trust her, not like-

"So what are you doing today? All unpacked?"

"Yeah" I replied with a smile.

"Great! Then come with me!!!" She beckoned me.

How can she change her voice to hyper, then hyper times three?

"To where?" I asked as I hoisted my bag and began walking out the homeroom 27 with Tomoyo.

"C'mon", she said, rolling her eyes, "To NanJang of course! Its only 10 blocks away!"

Tomoyo… I can't read minds. I've been in Hong Kong for approximately 38 and half hours. And 10 blocks is a lot. In fact, 5 blocks is a lot. Or maybe I just haven't exercised for a while. But wait, I had PE in Japan! (a/n ok, so she's going to be not very athletic in here.) Does PE count?

"NanJang?"

"Oh. My. God! Sakuraaa. NanJang! All boys' school! DaGong, all girls' school! Deprived girls, us!" she said while jumping from foot to foot.

Tomoyo…please stop jumping around. People are staring at us. And I'm not deprived. You are.

"Umm… well, you see… I need to get –"

"Don't you wiggle yourself out of this! Going to other countries means shopping! And shopping includes boys! I'm dragging you there if you're not coming willingly!" she said gleefully, already dragging me towards NanJang.

We finally arrived at an enormous, yet worn down college. It looked just like a High school. I was completely out of breath as I walked with Tomoyo, along a wired fence. From our position we could see Boys playing soccer..

"OH MY GOD! Sakura! They are so cute! Look look! The one with blue hair! Oh my god! He's looking this way!" After she was done screeching, she turned to me looking quite hysterical. " Is my hair ok?! How do I smell?!"

Tomoyo… no matter how kind and wonderful you are… I am not smelling you.

"Never mind! He's coming this way!"

"Hey… Can I see you sometime?" said the boy with a shy smile.

"Oh my god! Sakura chan! He spoke to me!"

Please Tomoyo… act like the guy is there. He's standing right in front of you.

" Umm… soo…"

"ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA!" The boy, named Eriol, looked back without an ounce of fear until he realized the Captain was charging at him."

"I'll see you sometime later?!" he asked quickly, eyeing Tomoyo hopefully.

Holding up a V, she blew him a kiss. He grinned and ran away just in time as the Captain threw the soccer ball at him.

"Sakura! Isn't this wonderful!?"

" Yeah."

I said while trying not to think that the date had taken about 8 seconds."

"Oh no! I'm sorry Sakura! I have to go to my singing lessons! I'll call you later! Bye bye!"

I stood there in a kind of stupor, still staring at the spot Tomoyo was standing in.

"Hey you."

I looked up and saw not far to my right, an opening into the soccer fields where a park stood. There was a boy wearing obviously the NanJang uniform, with the top 3 buttons of the dress shirt unbuttoned. (a/n uniform for college? Mannn, bear with me. Guys in uniform are hot!) I looked around, seeing if there was anyone next to me he might have been talking to instead.

"I'm talking to you, ugly."

"What did you say?!" I said between gritted teeth. Ugly?! I'm not beautiful.. but surely not ugly!

" I said, U-G-L-Y, ugly. In other words, very defo-" Before he could say another word, I stormed up to him and glared down.

"How old are you!?"

"Why? I don't go out with ugly girls. I won't go out with you."

I flung myself on the grass and began throwing my head against the ground. What a stupid ass kid!

"Hey… hey! Stop doing that. Not only is it embarrassing to me, but you're also hurting the poor ground. And don't forget your destroying property. Do you want to get sued?"

I glared at him. He stared right back at me with deep amber eyes.

And that's when I suddenly remembered Nao.

I felt my eyes slightly tear up, but that quickly disappeared when the guy said " Hey… stop staring at me. I know I'm good looking and all, but- "

Oh. My. God! This guy is impossible!

Ok. That's all for now. I'm not sure how enjoyable this Fic was. So I'll see what people say about it.

Hopefully, if you've ever read my other Fic's, this one was much better written. I've deleted my other ones, because seriously, there was no way to continue it, unless it became very stereotypical.

Which I do not enjoy writing.

So review and ill hopefully make the next chapter longer! Bye bye!

Miss KiT


	2. The Welcome

. Essence of Sakura Blossoms 

disclaimer: I don't own ccs. God. Don't sure me please.

Hmm… hope this chapter is enjoyable. I have finals tom… can I say crap? Why the hell am I writing a fic then?

Chapter 2 The Welcome

"Well I got to go smoke, drink, and get high. See you later ugly."

And with that the guy walked away.

Faggot! Bastard! Shit faced hoodlum!

I fumed as I walked out of the park, and started back towards DaGong. But unfortunately, I was completely lost. What the hell? Don't I just walk straight for 10 blocks and I'm there? Is my sense of direction completely berserk?!

"Meimei!" I turned around, and got tackled by a wall of muscle.

"WHA-"

"Meimei! You're so cute! So cute! What's your name? Your so cute!"

Why are you yelling…you stranger you! I'm right next to you!

"Uhh…" I stuttered, really, what do you say to that?!

"Zhouyu Ah, what are you doing to the poor kid?"

I stood there in stunned silence as a handsome guy came towards us.

Kid?! Yes, I'm constantly told I have a middle school kid's face plastered on a high school body, but kid?! That's not fair!

"I'm Sakura, and I'm not a KID, I'm in college too!"

Both of the boys stared at me, then the one called Zhouyu shot off his mouth again.

"Wow, wow! Tom, isn't she cute?! Such a cute Meimei! Lets go have tea!"

He ran forward, grabbed my hand, and started running.

"Wait… wait! Where are you taking me?!"

"Only sensible place to take a kid! Boba nai ca cafe!"

"I'm not a ki-" I couldn't even finish my sentence as we were running zigzagged all over the place.

We finally stopped in front of a cute little tea café with a warming aroma floating out of it.

"Meimei, do you like pearl milk tea?"

I stood there in a half shocked state as Zhouyu pulled me in and ordered strawberry and taro root pearl milk tea. Then, taking my hand, dragged me to a table near the window and he then proceeded to tell me about himself in the longest fashion possible.

"So… oh! I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Zhouyu Chang! 1st year in NanJang all boy's college! My parents put me in an all boy's because when I see a cute girl, I have to take her home! I don't think they liked that, but anyway, that's not very important. I'm part of a semi gang. That's right! A semi gang. Not really a gang, yet like one. Does that make sense? I have to meet my leader guy soon! Can't be late, because he's scary. Scarier than Principal woo! Scarier than my parents! He'll beat the living shit out of me if I'm late! But for now, ill have tea with you! Because, Meimei, your so cute!"

Wow… that was long…and very random.

"So, Meimei, what's your life story?"

"Umm… I'm Sakura Kinomoto… from Japan. I got a scholarship from DaGong University so I transferred here. And I'm a first year. That's all." Who in their right minds would tell a total cute strang- wait, did I say cute? A total stranger who they are?! Oh shit, I just told him who I was! Idiot idiot!

"Oh!!! Then you're NOT a Meimei! But you're so small and adorable! I'll call you Meimei anyway. You're from Japan? Wow! Your Chinese is excellent!"

I smiled awkwardly, which gave Zhouyu more reason to continue howling.

"Oh my god! Meimei your smile is so cute! Meimei, I HAVE to show you to myDaGe! He's going out with this OK girl. She is very loud! But if I show you to Ge, he'll get so jealous I got a cuter girl! Come with me!"

No Zhouyu…. You're very loud. So loud, that the whole Café is staring at us right now. I just want to melt and die.

Our order was called, which I was thankful for. Looking at the Swiss watch on his arm, he cringed as he saw the time.

"Oh No Meimei! I'm going to be late! 5 minutes late in fact! Meimei! XiaoLang is going to kill me! He's scarier than Principal woo! Scarier than my parents! Meimei, I'm going to die today!"

Zhouyu ah… who is this leader of yours? A psycho? A drug addict who can't stand a cronie being late 5 minutes? I bet you he's last in class! Wait, no, I bet you he's last in school!

He grabbed my hand from across the table, got up, strode over to the counter, picked up the drinks, winked at the girl serving who flushed brightly, and ran out the door.

We raced down the streets while I unsuccessfully tried to yank my hand out of him.

"Zhouyu… Zhouyu! I have to go home! My family doesn't know I'm here! What if they call the police?!"

"Sakura Meimei, here's my cell phone. Say you're out with friends. I don't have time to bring you home!"

While running, I snatched the phone from him and dialed the apartment number. 3 rings passed when I heard my brother's voice.

"Wei?"

"Toya!" I managed to bawl out as we ran dangerously through crowded streets.

"Sakura?! Where are you?! You were suppose to be back home an hour ago?! Did you get lost?! Stay where you are! Ill find you! Where-"

Zhouyu grabbed the cell phone and used a breath to get this sentence out,

"Sakura Meimei's brother?!"

"WHAT?!" I heard Toya's screeching voice from the cell as we ran jaywalking, wait. We weren't jaywalking. We were jayrunning!

"Who is this!? Kidnapper?! Stalker?! Sakura! SaKura! Where are you!?"

"Don't worry my future brother in law! Sakura Meimei is in good hands! My hands in fact! Don't worry! I'll bring her back by 5! You hear me?! 5 PM!!! See you! I love you! Bye!"

I watched dumfounded as Zhouyu pushed end and stopped abruptly.

"Well, Meimei, we are here."

I looked up and saw the large and lush sign. We were at… Seida apartments? The white gleaming tiles gave a sunny reflection and I gasped. A gang leader lived in this?! No way!

"7th floor" Zhouyu said to himself and he pushed himself and me into the elevator, punching in the corresponding number.

Ding!

We were out and Zhouyu walked towards a door with the number 387.

BZZZ!

We waited for the guy to answer.

"Hello?" said a irritated voice. It sounded very familiar.

"Ge! It's Zhouyu. I'm here, and with a girl too!"

I needed to sink into the ground right now, and disappear forever.

"You're late." A chilling voice came out from the spick clean apartment.

"I know." Zhouyu said guiltily, "But I brought a cute Meimei! And I got you you're favorite drink and Beijing sweets."

At this, the door swung immediately open and a distant voice called out

"Well, come in."

Zhouyu looked excited and whispered to me, " I'm off the hook! Now, I just need to talk to Ge for a moment and hopefully everything will die down, and we can go have dinner!"

"But-"

Zhouyu didn't give me a chance to finish my sentence as he gave me a shove into the apartment. I immediately smelled the nasty smell of cigarettes and alcohol and began coughing, covering up my nose. Behind me, Zhouyu grabbed a tissue and handed it to me.

"Sorry Meimei. XiaoLang is a living, breathing Cig. He can't stop smoking. I think it's his life ambition to die at 40."

I stared at him confused. Why was a gang member trying to make his leader stop smoking? Shouldn't all gangs be smoking?

"Oh… its ugly."

I halted where I stood and looked at the guy in front of me in shock. It was Mr. Hoodlum! He stood there with a cigarette sticking out the side of his mouth looking slightly amused at me.

"Ge? You know this girl?" Zhouyu said with confusion.

"Yeah, I know ugly. Is this the girl you said was oh so cute?" He looked at me with raised eyebrows. I felt a small rage build up in me. You're fanning the flame punk.

"Yeah! Isn't she cute?! I'm going to ask her out!" Zhouyu said excitingly as he jumped up and down.

Zhouyu… I'm standing right next to you. No need to talk like I'm not. And why are you jumping up and down? Reminds me of Tomoyo.

The guy named XiaoLang laughed and said, "Go ahead. My girlfriend is much prettier than her. Anyway, what did Tom say?" He turned from laughing, to complete seriousness.

Scary. But still a punk!

Zhouyu winked, and put up an OK sign. XiaoLang grinned and said "Great. Everything is going according to plan then. Tonight's going to be hell. Don't drink anything before then."

I was completely confused.

"And you, ugly."

I flared up.

"Who are you calling ugly!?"

I bent over, grabbed, the cigarette from out of his mouth, and threw it right at his face.

Right about now I realize, the cigarette is still hot.

"FUCK!" XiaoLang yelled and the cigarette burned a nice little smudge on his face.

I would have been completely happy and cheery except I saw the stoned look on XiaoLang's face.

"Meimei, you are so dead."

You don't need to tell me that!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yeah! That's it for now.

Oh btw:

Meimei: little sister.

Gege: brother (Ge for short)

Dage: older brother. Gangs use this as a leader name. Sometimes hahahahha.

Boba nai ca: boba peal milk. Yummy!

My arm hurts!

Love, Miss Kit.


	3. The Rememberance

..: Essence of Cherry Blossoms:..

disclaimer: I don't own ccs, NOR tainted memories. Especially the latter.

Thanx for the reviews guys! Glad you liked it. Good thing I still have ideas in my head how this story is gonna go. Or else I'd discontinue the story. Hahahaha.

Ok, here we go.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Meimei, youre so dead."

You don't need to tell me!

I had a fleeting impression of XiaoLang beating the crap out of me and the image wasn't pretty. I walked towards XiaoLang as bravely as I could, feeling a trembling in my knees as I neared him with the tissue Zhouyu had handed me earlier.

"Umm…sorry…sorry…" I said while brushing off the ashes on his cheek and clothes.

"That hurt."

No kidding Sherlock! When you said Ow, I already discerned from that it hurt like a bitch! No need to state the obvious!

"You owe me a taro root boba now."

Who says! Nuh-uh! I don't think so!

"Uh…what?" I said pretending I didn't hear him as I brushed the last speck of ash from his dress shirt.

"You OWE me. Ugly and deaf. What an embarrassing combination." He sighed with a hint of laughter in his eyes, " Zhouyu ah, you sure you want to date this girl?"

If this were a cartoon, my head would be swelling 10 times the size it was now.

"Don't make fun of Meimei Ge, she's new in Hong Kong."

Yea! You go Zhouyu! I love you!

But as Zhouyu continued… " Came from Japan! From Tomato to be exact. But anyways, that's not the point. Isn't she cute?"

Zhouyu… it's Tomoeda. I take everything I said back.

XiaoLang grabbed a pack of cigarettes from his front pockets and be began lighting another one.

"Ok, whatever. Just make sure you're here at 12 midnight." He made a motion of a gun. And to include sound effects, said "Bang! Showdown!"

"Done." Zhouyu said happily.

"Muah! I love you!"

"Huh!" I said confounded. "What the-"

Zhouyu answered my unsaid question.

"Oh! My phone."

Ignoring my disgusted look, he picked up his phone.

"Wei? Ah, MingLi?" he frowned as sobbing came from his cell.

"I told you it was over! Jiejie ah, don't cry…"

I must have the biggest sweat drop on my forehead right now. What's going on!

I looked towards XiaoLang and saw an expressionless face as if this had happened many times before.

"MingLi!" Zhouyu yelled as a distinct click was heard. He sighed loudly, glaring at his phone.

"Stupid girl… I swear she'll hunt me down for the rest of my life.

Zhouyu then turned to me, crushing me between his chest and arms.

"Sorry Meimei, I have to go take care of someone. Dinner some other time ok? And with a wave to both XiaoLang, and me he said, " XiaoLang, bring Sakura home for me will you?" and with that, he left.

I stood there confused as hell.

"Hey, c'mon, I gotta bring you back home and get somewhere. I don't have much time, so get your fat ass out of my apartment and lets go." XiaoLang said shortly.

Asshole! Prick!

As he walked out and I followed him, I saw something flash and fall out of the asshole's pocket.

"Hey XiaoLa-"

I stopped in mid sentence.

A butterfly knife.

A friggin butterfly knife shined at me from the white painted floor.

Life had to be cruel.

My heart was being beaten around and I felt myself getting faint.

"Nao…why… anyone but her…" I said weakly, looking at the knife.

"What! Hey… Sakura! What's wrong!"

I looked up into alluring amber eyes.

I grabbed onto his sleeve and whispered, "Promise me…it wont happen again…that I won't be betrayed again…promise…"

A girl. Walking towards me.

She thrust a knife under my throat.

"Give up Kinomoto."

"Noo…why…"

Loud laughter was heard.

"Kinomoto. This is a butterfly knife. The knife really doesn't do it justice. If you try to do that again one more time, ill stick this knife in you. Understand?"

Hot tears poured down from my cheeks.

"No! Let me see him! Just let me-"

Blood. My hands were dripping from a wound on my wrist.

"Shut up!"

"Nao…" I called out weakly as darkness ebbed its way into my eyes, and finally, overtook me.

000ooo000ooo000

I opened my eyes weakly. I could see stars.

"XiaoLang?" I said groggily as I saw a figure sitting next to me in the grass smoking. I sat up quickly, wobbling around from dizziness, grabbed the cig from XiaoLang's lips.

"Hey!" He said flaring at me.

"Smoking is bad for you." I said, still a little unsteady.

Without responding, he grabbed a pack out from his pocket.

I reached over, grabbed the pack, and threw it as far as I could.

XiaoLang looked at me in wonderment.

"Are you crazy?" he asked with a half shocked half irritated look upon his face.

"Does it matter to you?" I said. Then laughed harshly. "Perhaps I am."

I turned around, hugged my knees, and faced forward.

I felt his eyes on me and blew out an puff of annoyed air.

Pat pat.

What the hell!

I looked at XiaoLang and took a deep breath.

Peering under his large hand still perched on my head, I saw a strange look on XiaoLang's face. Before I could say a word, he got up and said," C'mon. Lets bring your fat ass home. If we sit on this hill any longer, there will be a permanent crater, and then you can really get sued for public damage."

I bristled at the insult and was trying to think of a combat.

"Hey..wait!" I yelled as I saw XiaoLang's retreating figure.

I ran too fast, and crashed into his back. I put my hands on his back in order to push myself off him, but I stopped.

He was so warm.

I felt XiaoLang freeze until I felt him move forward, and before I could steady myself, I fell forward.

"Ow! My arm!" I looked ruefully at it and saw a thin line on my left wrist.

I continued to stare at it until I felt an annoying tap on my shoulder.

I looked to my right and saw XiaoLang with a smoke in his mouth again, bent down with his back to me, looking straightforward.

I must have sat there for some time just staring at him.

"C'mon…get your fat ass up. I'll carry it home."

The insult flew past my head as I obediently got up and wrapped my arms around his neck as he hoisted me up.

"Yep… you need to lost a LOT of weight." He said serenely as he easily walked with me on his back. I couldn't help but smile at the insult as sleep overtook me.

000o000o000o000o000

XiaoLang POV-

I felt Sakura slump against me.

"Hey…stop that. It makes you heavier."

I looked back and saw a angelic face staring at me.

What…was that look she gave me earlier? Almost as if she… knew me.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

OOMG! That took a long ass time!

Sorry if there are any grammatical errors. I'm a sloppy person.

Woot

Miss Kit.


	4. The Exchange

..:Essence of Cherry Blossoms:..

yea yea yea ccs doesn't belong to me.

Thanx for the reviews people and peeps. It's very heartwarming to me.

Let's start.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"OMG! You raper! Child abuser! What are you going with my sister on your back! Omg! And you said you'd bring her back by 5:00 pm! Look at your Rolex! Its 9:00 pm! Are you illiterate! Can you not read a watch!"

My head jerked up and I felt brightness hit my face.

What the…Touya…please stop yelling. The whole neighbored hood can hear you if not the city.

"No…I'm not the guy who promised you that…but if you don't stop your girl raving right now, I'll shove your fat ass of a sister into a dumpster.

Shit! I'm completely awake now.

"Why you"

"Touya" I screeched to get his attention.

"Sakura! Are you ok! Did he rape you! Did he did he"

I grabbed him and pushed him into his room.

"I'll be back!" I took XiaoLang's hand and raced with him out onto the grass in front of our apartment. I could still hear my brother stupidly screaming in his room.

"Sorry….sorry about that. He can get a bit crazy when he thinks I'm getting hurt." I said while panting.

XiaoLang said nothing and took out a cigarette. I snatched it from him. This time, instead of getting angry, he laughed.

"Go out with me."

"I'm sorry…wait what?"

Hey…didn't we just run out of my apartment, running from my crazy ass brother? How did my apology turn into a…a date!

"Are you crazy? Psycho! What are you thinking!" I stuttered as I pointed an accusing finger at him.

He chuckled and walked toward me. I stared panicking.

Closing my eyes, I scrunched my hand into a ball and punched forward. I felt my fist come in contact with something.

Jackpot! Maybe I hit his head, and he'll become brighter! He can't be any dumber than he is now! He doesn't know what's coming out of his mouth. Yea…that's it. I should be merciful to last place in his school.

I cautiously opened my eyes and saw that my fist had actually hit…XiaoLang's hand.

XiaoLang was studying my face. I felt my face flush up and I quickly took my hand out of him.

"Stop…looking at me!" XiaoLang just stared at me in disbelief and said, " Who would want tot look at such an ugly girl like you?"

I froze as he walked past me laughing.

"XiaoLang! Do you want to die!"

ooooo…ooooo…ooooo…ooooo…ooooo

I turned over in my bed and looked at my clock.

11:30 pm flashed back at me. I frowned.

What was happening at 12:00 midnight?

Curiosity overtook me.

I pulled jeans over my boxers( a/n I love boxers! ) and a sweater over my tank top. But as I was going to turn the knob over my door, I paused.

My poor father…what if he finds I'm not here? He'll have a heart attack!

Walking glumly I took my hand off the doorknob and started walking back to my bed.

Wait…who am I kidding!

I ran back towards the door.

Ok…first things first. Unlock the alarm. It then hit me. Unlocking the alarm was a two-person deal. There was one button needed to be held in the hallway. Once you take it off, you have 10 seconds to have the other alarm button pressed near the door.

Great…. how fast can I actually run? Once the alarm does off…the whole neighborhood will be awake.

Oh great.

God give me faster legs!

I positioned myself next to the hallway alarm.

Ok Sakura, its click and go! Just click and go!

Click.

I ran, as softly as I could to the door. I mentally ticked the seconds off. 5…4…3… nearly there! 2… click,

I exhaled the air I was holding in.

Quietly opening the door I slipped out. I gave an inward whoop as I exited the elevator.

Now, gotta go to…wait. I don't even know where it is!

Hmm…maybe they are at that café! XiaoLang seemed to like the drink from there a lot…I started running in that direction.

Why…am I even going?

A showdown…are they having a gang fight.

Omg, I'm not worried about XiaoLang. I'm worried about…Zhouyu! Yea! He's a good guy… that I only knew for about 9 hours. But oh well!

I ran towards the little café.

The lights are on?

I ran up to the window and peered in .

What? I don't…ARE THEY PLAYING CARD!

Oh shit!

I screamed that out loud!

I ducked as I heard footsteps approaching the door.

"Whose there?"

I continued staring at the ground where I was crouched in full view.

Maybe…if I can't see him, he cant see me.

"…ugly?"

Darn.

I stood up and laughed " oh dear! Did I sleep walk all the way here?"

"…no one's falling for that. Come in…"

"What? No insult Li XiaoLang?" I challenged, while thinking, 'stupid! You're pouring oil on the fire!'

He turned around with responding and I looked sheepishly at him.

"Oh…OHHH. You're drunk!"

"So what if I am." He said roughly. I bounded in.

"Meimei ah!" a cheerful figure waved at me. "Zhouyu?"

" What are you doing here?" he said while laughing, putting his index finger on my cheek and poking it.

"I…I t-thought you guys were going to fight!" I said stuttering while looking around at the rest of the guys in the tea café.

All I got back were intense stares.

"Whoah…Zhouyu is that your girl? She's heeecka cute." o0… "Stop it! Se's my Meimei! Mine! Ok!"

XiaoLang was beside me.

"Zhouyu…go home." "GE! You can't make me. I'm not going home without my Meimei!"

"Fuck! Chen Zhouyu! Do you want to die!"

"Meimei, meimei! Save me from the monster!"

Chaos. Disorder. I think I'M doing to die…

"Shit Zhouyu! I told you not to drink so much!"

Xiaolang angrily grabbed Zhouyu by the collar and dragged him out.

I bowed clumsily at the other guys and hurried after woman abuser and 5-year kid trapped in a young adults body.

"Meimei! You're going to save me right!" he chirped happily.

Our lovely trio looked like a very pissed off guy beating the shit out of the guy next to him who looked liked he was high on drugs with a girl walking almost obsessively behind them.

If anyone saw us they'd think we had mental issues.

We finally managed to stuff Zhouyu though the window of him home without too much noise.

As we walked away, Xiaolang began veering off towards the right.

"Uh…Xiaolang, your apartment is," I pointed towards the left, "that way."

He stopped, looking at me like I was the moron, and walked back towards the…wait, right!

"Xiao-"

"You're an idiot. YOU'RE home is" mockingly pointing to the right, " That way."

I stopped there half in shock as continued towards the right.

He might be a jerk…but at least he has a strand of goodness, somewhere in him…

"Hey…your fat ass is too heavy?"

I take that back.

ooooo…ooooo…ooooo…ooooo….ooooo…

"SAKURA GAKI!"

"Wah! I'm not a Gaki!" I yelled as I sat up.

"Whoah…that actually woke you up." Touya grinned at me from my doorway.

"Get out! Get out!" I screeched while downstairs the father was thinking…."My children are so…active."

:…o…:

Huff huff.

Made it to school!

With 15 minutes to spare!

Stupid brother told me I was 15 minutes late! I'll kill him.

After my death vow, I strode onto campus…and was greeted by screaming girls.

Uhh…my eyes popped out.

Zhouyu!

"Meimei ah!"

He ignored the girls and walked straight to me.

He lovingly patted my cheek. "My girlfriend!"

I could feel death glares.

"Umm..nooo…."

A girl walked out from the crowd.

"Zhouyu ah…who is this girl?" she asked, looking at me with a half crooked smile.

"Mingli…"

hmm… lightbulb is trying to click…oh yeah! Miss crying girl on cell phone while I was at Xiaolang's house! Wait! Why do I need to give her a long title!

I looked at her more carefully. Wow…she's so pretty.

"…hey!"

Who else but woman abuser Li XiaoLang?

More screams…3 times more screams!

But XiaoLang just looked at them uninterestingly.

"This is an all girls school Zhouyu. C'mon…I don't feel like getting you out if you get caught."

Looking dismayed but for once reasonable, he walked off with Xiaolang. But not before screaming out to me,

"Meimei lets have lunch later together! Hao ma? ( ok?) "

Before I could answer, they left…me, with 1000 girls looking at me.

Zhouyu…how could you? And 10 seconds later I was bombarded with questions….and remarks.

"Omg! How do you, a new transfer student know 2 of the hottest guys!"

"Are you some kind of slut!"

"I wish I were you!"

"Are you and Chen Zhouyu actually dating?"

"Shut up….go to class everyone."

Mingli …you're pretty….and scary…and very…short. Short pretty scary girl. Scary pretty midget girl!

All the firls immediately scattered.

I gulped as MingLi took a step closer.

"…What are you to Chen Zhouyu?"

"…Just a friend. I swear." I quickly added the last 2 words as Mingli's eyes narrowed on me.

"Sakura!"

I wanted to cry for joy.

Tomoyo! I'll let you have all the hot guys you want! I love you!

"Tomoyo ah!" I cried happily.

Mingli looked a bit surprised. "Tomoyo." She said in a respective tone.

Hey! Why does shes get a nice greeting while I get verbally abused!

"Whats going on?" Tomoyo asked frowining, looking at both Mingli and me.

"Nothing…" Mingli said smiling. "I'll see you guys around…" and walked off.

ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo

It was lunchtime.

I had already told Tomoyo the whole story while screams of "kawaii!" were heard every 15 seconds.

"Tomoyo calm down!" I said panickly as everyone turned to stare at us.

"So…which one are you dating then?" she whispered excitingly.

"Uh…none, I don't want to date-"

"What! Are you crazy Kinomoto Sakura! They are like…Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom! Like the jjang of Korean schools! Girls would PAY to date them and you say you wont after all that!" she huffed as I sipped my tea looking up at the sky.

"Ok…we are going to their school after our last class!"

"No Tomoyo!"

ooooo…ooooo…ooooo…ooooo…ooooo

I was nearly bawling as Tomoyo dragged me.

We neared the soccer fields yet again and Eriol came over.

DUH.

Of course she's not bringing me here to see the biggest got of the century, but her supposed boyfriend. Not that I don't mind.

"Meimei!"

"Zhouyu." I smiled. At least one person really wants to see me!

Next thing I knew, I was flying. Zhouyu threw me in the air around in a circle and set me back down.

"You came to see me!"

"Well umm…actually…"

"Zhouyu!" I looked over my shoulder and saw…yet another good-looking guy coming towards us.

"Shunhe! Look! Look look! My Meimei!"

Zhouyu hugged me tightly in an embrace.

"Wait…Zhouyu!….let go!" I struggled to get out.

Oh shit!

"Zhouyu…please! I need to go somewhere!" Zhouyu sadly put me down.

I blew a sigh of relief.

"Lunch some other time yes?"

"Ok! You promised Meimei!"

I grinned and ran toward my house.

"Shit…I almost forgot I had to tutor today!" I cursed under my breath.

That morning a lady had called "Hello? Are you Sakura Kinomot?" Uh…yes?" "Oh! Wonderful! I heard you're a new transfer student from Japan. Do you think you could teach my son Japanese? And English as well? I heard your English is wonderful."

Omg…how can I refuse! This lady is too kind! And I can use the extra cash…

"Alright! Ill do it!"

I ran home. "Father! I'm home! I need to go tutor now…"

"Sakura, I already got your stuff ready."

I screeched to a halt.

Then ran right back to the living room where my father was standing smiling.

"Thanks Otousan! See you later!" I ran with the bad full of tutoring material and ran, looking at street signs as I went. I finally arrived in a beautiful home. My mouth dropped open at the large sparkling fountain on the front lawn. (a/n man…do they have houses like this in China? No? I must have made it up then. )

The front door opened and a plump pleasant looking woman walked out waving.

"Sakura dear! Over here!" I quickly walked towards her.

"Please come in."

She ushered and pointed into a room on the second story.

"In here…" she said, " My son is in here. Good luck!" and with that she walked back down the stairs.

Gulping slightly, I walked in, and surprise jumped on the boy before me as well as mine. " surprise jumped on the boy before me as well as mine.

"You're that…" I started.

"Ah! You're Zhouyu's Meimei!"

"And you're Shunhe?"

"Yup." He said.

"Great." I said smiling., "Ok…so your mom said you needed help on Japanese…" I bent over and took out Japanese grade 1 book out. "Let's start on the basics, let's say, verb form…. there is te-form, and…"

BAM.

The door flew open and in came Xiaolang.

"Ge?" Shun he asked in a surprised voice.

Panting heavily, Xiaolang managed to get out the gist of what happened.

"Girlfriend…try to kill me…."

Moonlight sonata filled the room.

Shunhe grabbed for his cell.

"Wei…ah, Jiejie ah?"

Large bouts of sobbing could be heard.

"What? Is Xiaolang here?" his eyes trailed to Xiaolang and he shook his head violently.

"um…he's not here…what?"

Shunhe's eyes were popping out.

"What! Xiaolangt broke up with you!"

I began looking back anf forth between Shunhe and XiaoLang.

"He said it was because he met another girl!"

Xiaolang began glaring and hunhe noticed it.

"Ah, Jiejie, I gotta go. Bye!" he clamped him cell shut.

"What happened Ge? Jiejie seemed distraught."

No kidding Shunhe. Of course she sounded upset.

I looked at Xiaolang and he stared at me. Then he took his thumb and index finger and lightly flicked my forhead.

"MEIMEI!"

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

OH MAN MY HAND HURTS!

Hope youliked it.

Again sorry if there are any grammatical errors.

MisskIt


	5. The Kiss

..:Essence of Cherry Blossoms:..

I don't own ccs. Umm…duh.

I realize some things aren't cleared up and everything moves so fast. I'll try to clear that up in this chapter. Hopefully.

I just wanted the thank the people who have reviewed.

Dreaming-twilight for being 1st reviewer. Reviews motivate me. thanx

Peaceful angel thanks really for continuing to read it. I'm really glad you like it.

Sieg1308 for reviewing so much and keeping me going.

Zeddy222 for continuing to read my fanfic. Thanx a LOT.

Alima for loving Zhouyu He is really hyper isn't he?

Ange Noir for randomly adding MEIMEI. The fic that inspired me had a kid that kept saying Nuna. Sister in Korean. I wanted to do something like that so that's where meimei came in.

Luna-tic for making me feel funny. Cuz really, I didn't know if my jokes were funny or not. I guess they are!

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Meimei!"

I fell off Shunhe's bed.

Why do you have to yell Shunhe! I'm right next to you!

"Oh my god! Sakura Meimei!" Shunhe yelled again.

"What! What is it!"

Xiaolang completely ignored me.

"Meimei when did you start dating Ge!"

Complete shock. I'm going to go into complete shock.

"What! I'm not dating that last place prick! Who told you that Shunhe! Some deranged person! Anyone who thinks I would date this guy is completely out of their mind!"

"Hey, I'm not last place in class. I'm second to last-"

"But… Xiaolang just said-"

I turned sharply toward Xiaolang which caused me to fall.

And caught. By Xiaolang.

"Thanks." I said pulling myself away from him, " Now, why would you say I'm dating you! You hate me!"

Xiaolang shrugged and said calmly, "Well, I'm off."

And with that he walked out of the room.

I stood there in a kind of shock while Shunhe said, " Oh…god. Zhouyu is not going to take this calmly."

"Sorry Shunhe! I got to go!"

I hastily picked up my bag and the forgotten Japanese workbook and ran out after Xiaolang.

"Xiaolang!…Li XiaoLang!"

Seeing that he wasn't going to stop because I told him to, I took Japanese workbook 1 and flung it at him as hard as I could.

WHACK.

I pumped my fist into the air.

YES! Right on the head! Oh wait, he might be angry…I saw him stop walking, his back still facing me.

Panting, I ran up next to him.

"Why am I your girlfriend!"

Not answering my question, he said calmly, "Sakura Kinomoto, that hurt. A lot. I'm not going to be second to last now. I'm GOING to be last. You just killed my brain cells."

"WHAT BRAIN CELLS! Answer my question!"

"Give me your cell phone."

"Umm…I don't have one. Wait, you didn't answer me question!"

Xiaolang sighed, looking upward.

Then he dug his hand into his pockets and took out a cell phone, throwing it at me.

"What the-" I barely managed to catch it.

"Only answer my calls. Don't answer any other guys, don't give out this number to anyone, especially guys, and make sure to answer my phone. Or else you're dead."

He walked almost daintily away.

"Li XiaoLang you jerk! You're NOTHING like Nao!"

I put my hand over my mouth as if I let slip a swear word.

I saw Xiaolang pause for a split second before continuing.

Why…why did I think of that man now? He…. He's the reason I'm like this. He's…. I felt my body collapse to the floor. I don't want to remember…stop remembering. It's been a year…and yet the memories and pain continue to haunt me subconsciously…

….:0:….

"Sakura?"

I opened my eyes and immediately closed them.

The light was too bright.

"How…where…. where am I?" I said while trying to squint at my surroundings.

I was on a bed, propped up on a large fluffy pillow.

"Thank god, you're alright."

I looked to my left and saw my father and brother staring at me with worried eyes, which Touya was fast to quickly hide.

"You've been sleeping for 2 days monster. That gaki brought you home on his back. He looked like he was dying from your weight."

I shot my brother a look of wrath.

"C'mon now Touya…you're sister collapsed. What happened? That young man couldn't explain why you suddenly collapsed on the floor."

I dug into my memory.

Xiaolang gave me his phone saying I couldn't call guys…check…what happened next?

"I don't remember." I said sheepishly.

Man…. I'm not an old lady. Why can't I remember?

"That's alright…just rest up ok? I excused you from school. You should be able to go back to school tomorrow yes?"

"Of course father." I smiled at him.

He must have been really worried.

Touya and father walked out of the room. I heard incoherent mumbling, then silence as they walked further from my room.

Sighing, I let myself drop onto the soft sheets.

And shot up shivering.

BZZZZZ bZZZZZ.

I felt around and touched the cell phone.

I flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey…you actually picked up."

My eyes widened and I flipped the phone shut.

Dumbass called!

I felt the phone vibrate again.

I looked at the cell phone as if it were a deadly viper. Then figuring I didn't want to die at such an early age, I picked up the phone and talked in nonsense Japanese,

"Moshi moshi? Anata wa dare desuka! Hanasanai kudasai! Ciao!" (a/n I'm not sure if hanasanai was right. I took a year of Japanese and BOY that was a hard class. I don't really remember anything anymore. Hhahahahah)

"Wait you! Don't you dare hang u-" and hung up yet again.

I sat there huffing out nervous air.

'HAHA! Serves him right! That will show him he cant get every girl he wants!'

My eyes drooped.

I can't remember what happened…I don't want to….remember….

I finally fell asleep.

0o0o:0o0o:0o0o:0o0o:0o0o

I was walking towards DaGong practically dragging my schoolbag.

My uniform was a mess.

The tie was tied wrong, my skirt was wrinkled, my jacket had lint all over it. My hair…lets just say it looked like I just walked out of hell.

"Sakuraaa! Are you ok! I heart you were sick!"

I turned towards an enthusiastic Tomoyo who was beginning to notice my disheveled state.

"Oh…my! Sakura!" she squinted at me as she came up by my side.

"Horrible! You look horrible!"

Gee thanks Tomoyo…as if I hadn't known.

"Meimei." I looked up and saw Shunhe.

"Shunhe." I said smiling wearily.

"Are you better now? Xiaolang was kicking himself. I think he thought it was his fault for what happened to you.So he tried calling you, but he said some crazy lady answered."

HAHA! Fell for it!

Wait WHAT! What! Mr. Nothing affects me! Was worried about me! Where's the tape recorder when I need it!

"Sakura chaaaan. Who is this guy?" Tomoyo said very excitingly as she started hopping around me.

I rolled my eyes. "You have Eriol already Tomoyo."

"Oh yea meimei…Xiaolang says he wants to see you after school. Someone will be here to escort you ok? I have to go to school now bye." He said the end very quickly as if he knew I would object to it. And he quickly ran off.

"What? Wait! I don't want to meet him!"

…..:0:…..

The last bell rang.

I fearfully looked outside the classroom.

No one was there. Tomoyo had run off earlier knowing I would try to sneak out beside her.

Traiter!

I scanned around again.

Run! Run as far away as you can!

But as I took the first step out, I heard a deep voice.

"Sakura yea?" I stopped in midstep and looked to the right.

Damn! He was hiding behind the door!

"Yes?" I said as if I had no clue why he was waiting there for me.

"I'm Gao Shuntu(a/n what the freak naaaaaaaaaame. I am very sorry. My creative mind is not clicking today.) and I'm escorting you today."

A body guard basically. Making sure I actually went. Dear Xiaolang trust me soooo much.

As we walked out the school, Shuntu kept looking left and right as if challenging anyone to stop our plight.

I feel like I'm being escorted to the mafia.

Great.

…..:0:…..

Shuntu led me to a limo.

My mouth dropped open.

I got inside, seeing I had no choice.

Shuntu said politely, " We are going to have to drop by a drug store ok?"

"Um…ok. What for?" I asked curiously.

This guy is so nice! So nice! Who ever heard of a nice gang member?

"Well…I need to get antidepressants for someone." He said hesitantly.

"Yea, I can see why. Xiaolang looks like he only has one emotion, depre-"

"No. Not for Xiaolang. It's for….Zhouyu."

"Zhouyu!" I nearly screamed shocked.

Out of all the guys on earth, Zhouyu must be the most Unlikely guy to need antidepressants!

"Yea…after he found out you were going out with Ge, he sunk into depression." Shuntu said simply.

"WHY, does everyone think I'm going out wi-"

"Ok. We're here. Just wait a few minutes ok?"

Shuntu opened the car door and ran towards the Drug store. He came back out in 5 minutes.

We were on our way to Xiaolang again.

"We are here." Shuntu said as he opened the door for me.

A large dark building loomed before me.

My mouth dropped open again.

"What?….um, are you sure this is the place?"

Shuntu looked at me smiling.

"Yes…this is the building for Li corporations. Ge's family is very well known. They own many complanies around the world. Ge doesn't look like he would be the son of the most wealthy and political woman huh?"

"Umm…I , I guess." I stuttered.

We walked in and Shuntu flashed a badge.

The security nodded and said mechanically, "Please walk forward. We are going to short scan you for lethal weapons and or objects."

I nervously walked forward as red beams moved all over my body.

"Thank you. Xiaolang is expecting you on the 21st floor."

Shuntu nodded and veered me off towards the elevators.

As we got off, Shuntu whispered, "Don't be surprised when you see Zhouyu ok?"

"Why?"

Shuntu didn't answer and he didn't need to as we entered a room labeled 205.

"Zhouyu!" I yelled as I saw him slumped on a plump couch glaring at Xiaolang.

Xiaolang was looking towards the ceiling with a slightly annoyed look that said he knew Zhouyu was looking at him and was doing his best to ignore the glares.

"Meimei."

Zhouyu's voice seemed dead.

I ran to him and brushed his tousled hair back.

I heard Xiaolang growl behind me.

"Do you want to touch him that badly? If you want to touch someone, touch me."

Ignoring his remark, I cupped Zhouyu's face in my hands.

"Zhouyu ah…what's wrong?"

Behind me I heard a rustle of plastic and Xiaolang saying, "Are these the antidepressants? Ok. Great."

"Meimei….are you really going out with Ge." Zhouyu said with a sad look on his face.

"Zhouyu! I got the antidepressants for you." Xiaolang called.

I ignored him and said loudly, "Zhouyu ah…you got it all wrong. I am certainly not going out with the asshole behind me."

"Meimei!"

I felt myself being hugged by an ecstatic Zhouyu.

"Zhouyu. Get off her."

"No! Meimei just said she's not going out with you! I don't have to keep my hands off her now! NYAH!"

So childish…how cute.

"I said, take your hands off her. I am so going out with her!"

"Nope nope! Sakura meimei said no!"

Xiaolang swung towards me. His eyes were piercing. They…they look like…

"Fine."

Xiaolang walked angrily towards the door, and slammed it hard.

Still hugging me, was Zhouyu sticking out his tongue.

"Haha! Ge was DUMPED!"

Shuntu was sitting on a chair with his head buried in his hands and he said, "Zhouyu… don't push it. I don't want to have to take hits for you anymore."

"Hold on Zhouyu. I'll be back later."

I ran out after Xiaolang.

I felt my heart beating faster and faster.

I reached the elevators as the one Xiaolang was in was staring to close.

I automatically stuck my hand between the closing doors.

"Xiaolang!"

He stared at me for a second and pushed my hand out.

I looked at the closed elevator.

Oh my god. He did not just do that!

I ran towards the elevator.

I can so totally beat him!

"GRAHHHHHHH."

I had finally run down all 21 stories full of a hundred steps. That's how much it felt like.

I stood there with my back against the wall.

DING!

The elevator popped open and Xiaolang came out with a bit of surprise on his face.

"Xiao…Xiao….Xiao…langg….

He walked right past me.

Prick! Jerk! Asshole!

"Wait…! Xiaolang…."

I tried to run after him but my legs were wobbly and unsteady.

I fell with a thump.

I felt like crying as I sat there still out of breath.

"Stupid…."

I looked up and saw Xiaolang standing next to me taking a cigarette out.

I jumped up quickly and grabbed it from his hands.

"You want to die!"

He stared at me.

Thump thump thump.

Why….is my heart beating so fast? Why….

He took a step forward towards me.

What…what should I do….

"Sakura…."

"What…what?"

And before I knew it, I was kissing Li Xiaolang.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

OMG.

Was that good?

I needed to end it.

But I didn't know how!

Oh well, sux for you, not me. HAHahahah.

Miss Kit


	6. REVISION OF CHAP 6

REVISION OF THE LAST CHAPTER (6)

Does this clear up some stuff a little bit? Like…the flow and stuff? Hopefully.

I know everything is being thrown in. All these characters. Its confusing to me too. Haha. But I promise things will get cleared up.

..: Essence of Cherry Blossoms :..

no own CCS. No tainted memories. Or whatever.

I decided I needed to change some things around.

They are now NOT going to college… everyone (almost) attends high school. All of them are seniors with the exception of Zhouyu who is a Junior and Shunhe is a junior as well. Shuntu, Xiaolang, Sakura are seniors. Touya is going to be a 4th year in college.

I made a mistake. I was rereading my fanfic, and realized that I called Zhouyu Chang Zhouyu in chapter one and suddenly changed it to Chen Zhouyu in another. I like Chen Zhouyu better. So lets keep it like that.

Just to go over personalities…

SAKURA: very cheerful, and sarcastic. She thinks to herself a lot. She has had a bad experience in the past (as you can hopefully tell) and due to it, she can't remember much. Little things here and there remind her of it and whenever it happens, she faints.

XIAOLANG: He is a gang leader somewhat. Very influential around the area due to his good fighting skills. Not many people except for his seniors (guys older than him) will try and pick a fight. He likes Sakura, because at first when he saw her with the saddest look on, he wanted to protect her. It was more like a brother type of love at first, but it's becoming more….

ZHOUYU: Very excitable. Hyper and loving, he falls for Sakura. He calls her Meimei, because even though he's younger, he is still taller than her and he thinks she is very adorable. He can be very defiant with Xiaolang. But he loves Xiaolang like a brother.(I will explain why later.) But he wont still won't give up Sakura till later(you'll see later! Hahaha). Unfortunately for him, Sakura loves him like a little brother. Ouch.

SHUNTU: He's like an older brother to Zhouyu and Shunhe. He's the only who can really calm down Xiaolang. He happens to be Xiaolang's cousin.(Xiaolang in this story is the future leader of the Li clan. I'll put that in later). Whenever Xiaolang puts up a temper at someone, it is always shuntu who saves the poor kid.

SHUNHE: He is friends with Zhouyu the best. Unfortunately his role is not huge and I'm not sure what he will do except that he is a good fighter.

TOMOYO: Sakura's best friend. Sakura had trouble opening up to her about anything, because of something that happened in the past, but she slowly trusts her. Tomoyo is based off a character from Tainted Memories. Except she's not a pedo, she just loves hot guys. Hahaha.

ERIOL: Now tomoyo's boyfriend. He is also part of the gang. He is the smartest out of all of them and likes to constantly tease Xiaolang but he knows when to stop.

MINGLI: She went out a brief time with Zhouyu. She is very pretty yet very short. She is a senior in high school as well so that's why Zhouyu calls her Jiejie(older sister in Chinese). Zhouyu dumped her and Mingli retaliates and Zhouyu's supposed "girlfriend" (so he says. Sakura just plays along a little because she thinks its cute.). She isn't as bad as it looks like. Shuntu is actually in love with her but didn't do anything when she was going out with his best friend. Now he is slowly trying to win her, but she still has her eyes on Zhouyu, who she cant forget.

Did I miss anyone? Sorry if I did. This is sad, I can't remember my own characters. And it's going to get worse, because about 10 other people are going to get introduced. Have some pity on meeeeee.

I just realized…I kinda left Tomoyo and Eriol out- even though their role isn't big, they still exist. and yes I know you guys are wondering what happened to Xiaolang's girlfriend. Obviously she was dumped my Xiaolang. She actually plays a pretty crucial role.

Ok, enough talk, lets start.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

Kill. Right now.

I grabbed my bag full of Japanese textbooks and started banging his head with it.

"Crazy ugly deaf hag…"

"Xiaolang, do you want to die!"

Xiaolang raised his hand to his chin and looked thoughtful.

"Well. I thought you rejected me up there. But you ran down all the way for me. That means yes to going out with me right? "

"Wha whaaa what! I just… asked if you wanted to die!"

"SAKURA CHAN!"

Me and Xiaolang jumped and turned to face…an ecstatic Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Tomoyo!" I asked surprised.

What is boy crazy Tomoyo doing here?

"Tomoyo, what are you doing here?"

"Eriol had to meet up with Li Xiaolang! He said something had happened to Chen Zhouyu!" Tomoyo said.

"Well…ok, that explains why Eriol is here. Whe are you here?"

Tomoyo smiled impishly and wrapped her arms around Eriol.

"Eriol…so you got hooked up huh?"

"Yea." Eriol said sheepishly.

"Huh! You mean…Eriol is…is part of YOUR-"

"Yea." Xiaolang said serenely.

As we continued bickering, Tomoyo looked back and forth between us.

"OOH!" Tomoyo screamed happily.

What…are you screaming for! Everyone can hear you just fine!

"So it's Xiaolang huh! You guys are together now?"

I saw Xiaolang's mouth move to agree.

"Absolutely not!"

Everyone looked at me.

"I don't know why everyone thinks we are going out ! Its not true! I would never go out with a bastard like hiM!"

Tomoyo's mouth dropped open,. While Eriol looked almost fearfully at Xiaolang.

But Xiaolang…he almost looked like a list puppy…for a fleeting moment before the expression was replaced by one of…emptiness. And he turned around and headed right back into the building.

"Sakura…"

"I'm sorry Tomoyo…I'm going home!"

I turned around and ran…as fast as I could.

As I got home, I ran up the stairs without my usual greeting to my family.

I ran to my room, locked it and threw myself on my bed.

Xiaolang…Xiaolang..

"WAHHHH XIAOLANG NO BAKA!"

…..0…..0…..0…..0…..0…..0…..

It was 6:55 a.m. as I stared at myself in the mirror. Sighing, ii headed out to school quickly before Dad or Touya could see my reddened face.

My eyes were red and puffy. Symptoms of…

"Sakura chan…were you crying?"

The bell had rung and I sat down trying to hide my hideous face, which I was failing miserably at.

"No."

"Sakura."

I looked up at Tomoyo.

When Tomoyo drops the "chan" business, you know she's being serious.

"You know…you hurt Xiaolang a lot. I don't see why you hate him so much. Give him a chance! He's acting gall cool and macho but inside…he's really lost. He like you Sakura-

"Did he say he likes me? Huh? Out of his own mouth?"

"Well…no, but-"

"Then I refuse to believe it." I said as I heard the homeroom door open noisily. Thinking it was Mr. Chang, the Japanese teacher, I dived under the desk for my textbooks. In my hurry, as I got up, I banged my head upon the desk.

"OW!" I howled.

There was a reason for me to fear Mr. Chang. Ever since I entered the school, he had had a small distaste for me I couldn't recognize. Apparently the last transfer student from Japan had openly humiliated him and his distaste had broadened to all of Japan. If it were possible, I think he would have declared war upon the island.

I quickly stood up.

"Mr. Chang, I'm sorry, I hit my head…."

The whole room wasn't looking at me. Mr. Chang wasn't even there. But at the doorwar stood four guys. Four very good-looking guys…. No! Can't think that!

"Are you known as Sakura Meimei?" Asked one of the guys looking straight at me.

"Uh."

Tomoyo came up next to me. I felt her trembling.

"Sakura…don't answer them. They are Sang Colleges(They go to college. But they are just 2nd years) top 4. Ziyou, Ying shen, Wei Fang, and Xiwang. Big rivals of Nanjang High!"

"Shut it." One of the boys snarled.

One of the guys got up from the table he had been sitting on top of and walked towards me. I tensed up and looked defiantly at him.

The guy's eyes laughed at my impertinence.

"No wonder Zhouyu likes you…You're so beautiful."

"What? How do you know Zhouyu?"

His hands rose and rested under my chin. "Well Miss Sakura, you're coming with-"

Slap.

I mustered all my strength and slapped him.

"Over my dead body!" I yelled fearfully.

Oh shit. I'm going to get the life beat out of me. Well…my life was good, just a tad bit short…

"Do you want to die!" the boy who had yelled at Tomoyo earlier yelled angrily.

I winced.

No…not really.

But I still had to open my big fat mouth…

"NO! STUPID IDIOT! WANT A PIECE OF ME HUH! YOU DIE!"

He started towards me.

Oh might lord please send me an angel now…I know not what I spoke…

But I opened my eyes and saw the guy I had slapped raise his hand and the guy coming towards me.

The whole class was still.

"Let's go… We'll deal with this later." The guy said looking a bit dazed from my slap.

If the situation wasn't so serious, I would have laughed.

The 4 boys walked out past me.

I fell to my knees, trembling.

"What's going on here?"

Mr. Chang glanced down at me.

"Miss Kinomoto…why are you kneeling in my room? Do you want to clean it? Then you shall. At lunch."

Thanks god. Send the teacher of hell in when I'm at my worst.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

DING DONG.

The last bell finally rang.

I walked out to the front gates with Tomoyo cheerfully, having nearly forgotton the whole fiasco earlier that morning.

"Let's go to Green's café today! I hear they have this great mousse cake! And their-"

Tomoyo stopped talking and her eyes grew large.

"Xiwang!"

The boy I had slapped was leaning on the gate and smiling at us. He heard tomoyo say his name and looked up.

Thank you Tomoyo. Now he knows we saw him and we can't run for it.

Though I was scared, I said bravely, "What do you want?"

He chuckled, his eyes dancing.

"Here, I'll show you."

Everything happened so fast I didn't have any time to react.

He grabbed my hands and pulled my while running.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled frantically.

"Ah!...let go of me!" I yelled as I tried to pull his hands off me.

"Nope!" Xiwang said cheerfully and he forcible pushed me into a black Mercedes bentz,

He then jumped into the drivers seat and zoomed off with me.

"Let me out!" I yelled fearfully, "What you going to do with me! I'm nobody!"

"But you're somebody to Chen Zhouyu… and he unfortunately pissed me off… so I get to take his girl now!" Xiwang said cheerfully.

"What…what did he do!"

"Nothing nothing…anyway, I think I LIKE you…you're the first girl who has had any guts to slap me… and besides, you seem to have 0 interest in me. I like that."

Goosebumps. This guy is giving me the Goosebumps!

"We're here princess!"

Xiwang got out of the car and opened the passenger side.

I turned my head from him and folded my arms.

"Try to get me out."

I felt Xiwang look at me for a second, then suddenly scoop me out into his arms.

"What! Let me go!"

"Nooooo!" he said laughing.

He carried me into an arcade while I was screaming my head off.

I heard someone say as I passed by… "What a cute couple…"

CouplE? Did someone say couple! I'm being kidnapped here!

I was gently put down on a chair. Xiwang sat next to me and smilied.

"Meimei ah, let's play! "

(a/n: oops…I should explain. Xiwang is in college. So Sakura is younger since she's in High school( I changed their grades remember?))

"Wha-"

But before I knew it, I was engaged in a heated battle of tetris with Xiwang.

"Hah! I won!"

"Wahh Meimei that's not- ohh…hiyee Xiaolang"

I felt myself go into shock.

I slowly looked up.

And ran behind Xiwang.

Scaaaary!

With a half annoyed look, Xiaolang said slowly.

"SO."

I winced.

"Sakura…Tomoyo came to me screaming that you were kidnapped …so I took some of my time to see what happening… and I find you FROLICKING! And why are you hiding behind Zhao Xiwang! Why not that coin slot machine, or that plant!"

Because you're scary….and Frolicking? No I wasn't… I was just pushing buttons…

"Xiaolang, don't yell at her."

I looked up at Xiwang. His face showed no emotion yet I detected a small amount of anger.

Xiaolang's head snapped at Xiwang.

"You Fucker…"

Shuntu came up behind Xiaolang.

"Ok, ok Xiaolang…c'mon…"

"Don't forget I'm your senior." Xiwang stated, but not angrily said.

"You piece of shit…does it look like I fucking CARE-"

"Xiaolang…" A voice came from behind Xiaolang.

Time stopped.

I recognized the voice and as Ziaolang got out of the way, the face…

No…anyone but her!

"Xiaolang. I see you got a girlfriend." Xiwang said calmly.

"Sa-Sakura?" The girl's melodic voice came out.

She…no!

"Xiaolang…is…is that…that THING….your girlfriend?"

Xiaolang looked at me with surprisingly soft eyes.

My brain was going haywire.

No…can't remember!

"Thing? Oh Jiaxi? She was my girlfriend…and now IS."

Jiaxi smiled timidly at Xiaolang but when she turned to me, I saw a hint of a smirk.

Tear by tear fell down my face.

Xiwang put an arm around me.

"C'mon meimei…let's go."

I let myself be led out by Xiwang, but as I passed by Xiaolang and his stoic face never moving from where I had stood, I whispered, "Goodbye…"

..0o0…0o0…0o0..

Xiaolang POV

"Goodbye."

It felt as though someone has thrust a knife into my heart.

I stared at the spot Sakura had been standing.

"Xiaolang?" Jiaxi said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

Jiaxi came up to me and pressed her body against mine.

"We are together now right? You just said… we are together again right?"

"Right…" I said distractingly.

Sakura…

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

Oh man.

How was that?

Are things starting to kind of make a little more sense?

Hope so!

Miss Kit


	7. The Tears

..: Essence of Cherry Blossoms:..

yayyy. Thanx for the help guys.

I think I'll choose the mini cooper and Zhang Shuntu and Lyao Shunhe.

Sorry for whoever's ideas I didn't use! New characters probably will come in later. If so, ill make their last names with what you guys gave me.

Ok…so in the last chapter there were more characters….

ZHAO XIWANG: He is an upperclassman to Sakura and Xiaolang(not that Xiaolang cares…). He is immediately smitten with Sakura. With his good looks, girls are always after him and Sakura is the first girl to openly show her hate. Xiaolang and Xiwang go way back. They used to be friends, but drifted apart and eventually hated each other over an incident.

LEE JIAXI: She is the girlfriend that Xiaolang broke up with for Sakura, but now has gotten back together again. She is tied in Sakura's past. How, you aren't supposed to know yet. Haha. She is obviously up to something.

Ok, I should start writing the next chapter yea?

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Good-bye…"

Those words haunted me for a day.

Why was I so sad?

I didn't even like Xiaolang…

And he was going out with Jiaxi anyway…. That bitch…what is she thinking….

The memories….of what happened in Japan….its slowly coming back to me….

Flashback.

"Nao!" I cried as I saw him leaning against the light pole.

He turned in my direction and smiled, opening his arms.

I ran to him and he swung me around in circles before gently setting me down.

"A rose for the beautiful lady before me." He said jokingly and he handed me a peach rose.

A laugh rose from me and I linked arms.

"Were you waiting too long?" I asked and I breathed in the rose scent.

"A little…who was holding you up this time?" he asked.

"Ah…just Jiaxi. She wanted me to go with her to some party…but I told her I had more important things to do…." I said playfully looking up at his face.

"Oh hmmm….." he said before turning to me with a smile, "So where does piggy want to eat today? My wallet is so thin because of you…"

"What did you say?" I said in mock hurt while playfully slapping his shoulder.

Nao laughed and swung his arm over my shoulder.

"SAKURA!"

I jolted up from my reverie.

Tomoyo was before me…jumping from foot to foot again.

You've got to stop that habit! You've got to stop that habit!

"Sakura chan! What happened at the arcade! Xiaolang came back to Li corp with this pretty girl and this scaaaaaaaaaaary look on his face! He wouldn't tell us what happened! Then he told that pretty girl to get out and she made a fuss but then Shunhe led her outside by force! Then Zhouyu, Shunhe, and Shuntu tried to talk to him but he wouldn't say anything and he just left! We think he went hella drinking! Sakura chaaan! What happened!"

Oh my god.

Tomoyo Daidouji!

Thank you for telling the whoooole entire class my breaking news yesterday! Maybe you should make a news channel featuring "Sakura's life story!"

"Tomoyo! Shut up!" I whispered fiercely as I scanned the room.

MingLi looked in our direction with a small frown on her face.

"okkkkk. But Sakura chan. What in the world happened? I won't be surprised if we find Xiaolang today wasted like hell!"

"Well…."

So I told her what happened. Every little detail. Am I digging my own grave?

I saw Tomoyo's mouth open.

Yea, I think I did.

I put my hand over her mouth before she could make the world go deaf again.

"shhhh Tomoyo!"

She nodded like a little kid.

School had ended and Tomoyo said she was going to go find Eriol and see if he knew where Xiaolang was.

I was about to say I was going too…when I rememberd. We weren't together anymore….wait, we weren't EVER together!

Sakura no BAKA!

As I proceeded to bang my head against the school wall… I heard a deep voice behind me.

"Well…are you trying to lose some brain cells meimei?"

I tripped and got myself mooshed against the wall.

I looked behind me.

"Zhao Xiwang"I said surprised.

"Ah. Meimei…that hurts. Drop the formality." He said wincing a little.

"Zhao Xiwang." I said again.

"Ouch." He said grinning.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Can….can I uh…take you out somewhere?" he said hopefully.

Xiaolang immediately popped in my head.

"Umm…."

"Somewhere nice?" he said trying to tempt me.

My taste buds are kicking in.

Forget that idiot!

"Ok!" I said cheerfully.

I really need some cheering up…..food does that for me!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

We arrived in 15 minutes at Hua Er Tsuan cuisine.

Seeing everyone dressed inside so nicely made my squirm.

I was wearing a DaGong uniform…my skirt was wrinkled and I had a grease stain on my tie.

Wonderful. Representing DaGong. I'm sure they will be proud of me.

"Umm….Xiwang… I'm not dressed appropriately…" I muttered trying to hide behind him as we walked towards a lavish table.

"Well…neither am I! It's better anyway! People can stare at ussss." He said smiling.

"What? Noooo."

I was nearly crying as we sat down and people in overly decorated dresses and suits glanced at us.

"What do you want? Shrimp scampi? Sashimi? Steak?"

"Uhh…hmmm…" I said scanning the menu finally ignoring the stares successfully.

"Let's get everything!" he said, as he clapped for a waitress.

One quickly came.

"Everything." He crowed to her.

"Yes, Mr. Zhao." She said hurrying into the kitchen.

I looked dumbfounded at Xiwang.

Seeing my confused face, he smiled.

"My uncle owns this place." He explained.

"Ohhh…" I said thoughtfully playing with the fork in one hand.

In a matter of 15 minutes, dishes began piling on the table.

And half an hour later, I was drained from eating and full in the stomach.

"Are you still hungry?" Xiwang asked placing a shrimp delicately in his mouth and chewing slowly.

"Are you kidding? After all that? I'm not that much of a pig." I said laughing.

"That's good…" he said smiling softly at me.

I looked uncomfortably away towards the door.

God must hate me.

Because at the moment…the two people I didn't want to see the most entered the restraunt.

Li Xiaolang and Lee Jiaxi.

Jiaxi was clinging onto a slightly annoyed Xiaolang.

She was wearing a spaghetti strapped long sea blue dress with a rose pattern bead works flowing from the left shoulder down to the right bottom of the dress where frills gently laced it. It hugged her body just right.

Her hair had been slightly cured to frame her face and she added just the right amount of makeup.

As much as I hate her….I have to admit her fashion sense is great.

"Xiaolang! It Fate that we are together! Lee Jiaxi and Li Xiaolang! Match made in heaven!" she said crowing.

I take everything I said ALLLL back!

And your Chinese is still stupid sounding!

"Shut up before we leave." He said with a tight voice, looking pretty sick.

His eyes wandered upward and met mine.

Our eyes met and I felt my heart start pounding faster.

His eyes slid to Xiwang, then back to me.

I saw the muscles in his jaw tighten.

"Jiaxiiii! Xiaolang! Come eat with us!"

Zhao Xiwang do you really want me to die at an early age!

I could do nothing as Jiaxi dragged Xiaolang over plopping him into the seat and hugging his arm tightly.

I stared at my food and started pushing it around.

"Sakura ah…long time no see."

I looked up in shock and saw Jiaxi staring at me with that sick smile of hers. That betraying smile.

My eyes shook and I looked down again.

I heard Jiaxi scoff.

"Still the same little girl as always…you'll never beat me." Jiaxi said switching to Japanese.

"Oh yea?" I said switching to my native language.

"Yea. You lost Nao to me, and now Syaoran as well. You're pathetic." She said laughing a cold laugh.

All this while Xiwang and Xiaolang were looking back and forth between us.

I wanted to hit them over the head.

Does your Japanese suck that much?

Ringring!

Xiwang snapped his phone open.

"Hellooo? Oh Weifang? WHAT! Fight! Now? Shit!" he quickly hung up and looked at me apologetically.

"Sakura ah…sorry. My guys are in trouble. Stay here and order anything as much as you want. I'll see you some other time ok?"

My throat was stuck.

NOOOO! Don't leave me here with anger management and bitchy bitch!

But before I could even get the NO out, he had run out.

Now it was the not so happy trio. Great.

I peeked up and saw Xiaolang staring at me and Jiaxi looking excitingly somewhere at the other end of the restaurant.

"Xiaolang ahhh, I'm going to go over there and say hi to someone ok?"

"Whatever."

"Aw honey. You should sound like you care more!" she said laughing but her eyes were cold.

Without another word, she flounced with her ugly dress to another table.

I looked at Xiaolang again.

I shook my head.

"Waitress! A beer please!"

"You're not the right age though…" she said nervously.

I then realized she was supposed to give me whatever I ordered, since Xiwang said so.

"I'll tell Xiwang…" I said lowering my voice.

She quickly ran and grabbed one.

I chugged it down in 15 seconds,.

Still staring at me. That bastard was still staring at me!

I'm going to rip his eyeballs out.

"What…what are you staring at !" I said angrily.

"Don't…."

"What did you say? Speak louder!"

A warm feeling was arising in my body. SAKE!

"Don't…show your face to me."

He still sounds out of it….he really was drinking last night…

"Ok!"

Glad to!

"Don't…talk to me. From today on, we don't know each other."

"Ok! Well, I got to go. Bye!"

This guy read my mind! I don't want anything to do with you or your girlfriend! Fare thee well!

I jumped up from my seat and ran out.

"Taxiii!" I cried joyfully.

LALALA. Thank the lordsss.

As one slowed down and I was about to go in… I felt a push behind me and I yelped.

The door was shut and I looked at the offender.

Li Xiaolang!

"Who…who are you!" I said yelling.

"Shut up."

"What! HEY. HEY! STUPID! You're the one who said it was over!" I continued shrieking.

"I said SHUT UP! Driver, Gongju park." he yelled.

I pushed myself against the car seat.

The driver in front was muttering angrily.

The whole ride was silent.

We finally arrived at the park. I jumped out and ran towards the swings.

I looked back and saw Xiaolang throwing a few bills at the driver before closing the door and slowly walking toward me.

"I thought you said you weren't supposed to know me!" I said running behind a swing.

He said nothing and came closer.

"Wah wah! Rape! Li! Don't come any closer!" I said panicky and ran behind a slide.

I didn't hear anything anymore.

Had he given up and went away?

Blowing out a breath of relief, I turned around and ran into a wall of muscle.

"Holy Moly!"

I pushed myself away but Xiaolang's hands gripped me firmly, not giving me any chance of escape.

"Oh. My. God. Save meeee." I said laughing insanely as Xiaolang put his arms around me.

What the hell!

Didn't this crazy person hate me?

I began crying.

"You know…you know Xiaolang… my heart was broken once. I think. I can't really remember….I remember just…a guy. Named Nao Kuriyama. Then…then… this GIRL. Oh my god! She's your girlfriend!"

SHUT UP KINOMOTO SAKURA! STUpid! You should have drank that beer! You know you have 0 tolerance for alchohol!

I felt his arms tighten slightly.

"Lee Jiaxi…she was my best friend…she transferred from China like…like when she was 10! Her Chinese STILL sucks ass! She…loved him too! Hahahah! And THEN. Then. She…took him away! The only guy I have ever liked! You know! LOTS of guys liked me in my school! But HAH! I just brushed them away! Because….because Nao….he was the only one for me…he IS the only one for me…."

I wept openly.

Nao….will you ever come back to me?

If you come back…I promise never to leave you

Unknowing to me, was Xiaolang's face.

A sad longing resided inside it as he held me crying for the last 5 years of my life.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

shit.

I didn't know how to end it!

Sorry if that break sucked ass.

Well, thanks for everyone who reviewed!

Miss Kit.


	8. The Family

..:Essence of Cherry Blossoms:..

idontownccs.

How is the story so far?

Its so koreanish…so therefore there must be DRAMA. Its not going to be all happy happy. Ho ho. I should kill someone off. Nah, then ill get killed.

Thanx for the nice reviews. I want someone to tell me they hate it. Then I have someone to bitch about. Hahahahah.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"SO!"

I looked up startled from my desk at Tomoyo.

"So what?" I said idly flipping through my math textbook.

Yea right. As if that was going to help me on my math test.

"So you're with Xiaolang now!"

"I guess…." I said not paying much attention to her.

The class, which had been noisy, was now void of any sound, and movement.

I looked up and saw everyone with gaping mouths.

Mingli came up to me desk.

"You're going out with Li Xiaolang?" she asked astounded.

"Sorta?" I answered weakly.

"Wow… lucky you." She said.

"Thanks…" I said cautiously, remembering her jealous temper.

"TO YOUR SEATS! Its TIME FOR YOUR MATH TEST!"

mr. I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass roared loudly as he entered the classroom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Whewww! That was easy. How did you do Sakura-chan?"

I looked dazed out the window as I vaguely heard Tomoyo speak to me.

"Oh…that bad huh?" she said sympathetically.

I wordlessly nodded. So this is what Xiaolang goes through everyday…last in the class…

"Hey!"

I jumped at Tomoyo's loud voice.

"Xiaolang is really good at math! You should ask him for help!"

I looked suspiciously at her.

"How do you know that?"

"Eriol told me!" she said, her eyes all sparkly.

"NO WAY! Not last place in school!"

"Eriol says he's actually a genius, he just doesn't use it in school."

I groaned.

"no wayyy."

"C'mon! Stop lounging around here. Let's go pick up the guys at Nanjang!"

God smite her!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

By the time we arrived at Nanjang, I was sweating profusely while Tomoyo sat serenely like an elegant woman on the bench in the small park adjacent to the school.

If there was a talent hidden in Tomoyo, it would be her seemingly high social class. She looked like the daughter of a wealthy family.

"Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo looked up with delight on her face.

"ERIOOOOLL!"

Shit. They looked like they were filming their own love story. Crap.

"Sakura."

I tore my disgusted eyes from the couple and looked up at Xiaolang.

"How…are….you…" he said jerkily.

I had to hide a smile.

Sooo shy! After…he held me that day…I hadn't said anything about dating him…I guess its just an unofficial thing…

"Oh Xiaolang!" Tomoyo said as she and Eriol finished their "I haven't seen you in hours" dramatic love crap.

"mm?" he said pushing the hair out of his eyes looking toward Tomoyo and Eriol with a similar expression that I had not too long ago.

"You're great at math right? Sakura-chan just FAILEd a test! Want to help her out?"

NOOOOOOOOOO! This idiot is going to be so happy I'm slowly sinking to his level!

Xiaolang raised his eyebrows at me as I looked sullenly at the grass beneath my feet.

"C'mon fatty…let's go to your house. Your hubby will teach you math."

As he started walking jauntily away, I couldn't help but snort.

Hubby?

I waved to Tomoyo as I ran after Xiaolang.

"Keep calling my fatty and I'll leave you." I said laughing, which abruptly stopped as I saw Xiaolang's eyes shaking.

"Leave? ….me?" he said slowly his voice trembling.

"uh."

Wow. Sakura, that was real witty. But what do I say? What's up with Xiaolang?

"Don't leave me." He said looking controlled now.

"O-okay." I said relieved his little moment was over.

That was ….weird.

"Dad, Touya, I'm home!" I yelled as I opened the door, beckoning Xiaolang to come in.

"Sakura! Come to the living room! I want you to meet someone!"

I gave Xiaolang a confused look as I walked into the living room.

On our couches sat my uncle and aunt, who I recognized by photos. And a girl I could only assume was their child.

"Say hi to your aunt and uncle Sakura. They live here in Hong Kong and came to say hello with their daughter, Kangsung. She's only a year younger than you."

"Hi." I said politely to all three of them. I saw Kangsung take a long glance at me.

"My…Nadeshiko's daughter is very beautiful." said the woman conversationally.

Dad looked proudly at me and I said "Thank you." As I saw her glance at the idiot next to me.

"Is that your boyfriend Sakura? He's so handsome. Just right for our daughter here." She said.

….REALLY. What do you say to that? Um, yes, you're right.

As I looked uncomfortably away, Xiaolang said slowly,

"….I only belong to Sakura."

I began whistling and looking determined out the window for a very predictable scene began to occur…

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Touya yelling.

I suppose I have a few more years until my eardrums give in….

"C'mon Xiaolang, let's go study at the library or something!" I said in an overexcited voice as I dragged Xiaolang out with me as he glared sullenly at my brother, "BYE BYE UNCLE AND AUNT! OH, AND YOU TOO KANGSUNG!"

"um, byee" my aunt said with a slightly shocked look on her face. Kangsung said nothing.

Weird girl…

I managed to pull Xiaolang out (and father must have managed to contain Touya Inside.) and gasped for air.

"I'm going to kill that brother of yours one day." He said simply as he started towards his mother's company.

Oh well…I guess we can study there….

"Please don't. As much as he is annoying, he still protects me and bakes me cookies sometimes. Because I cant make good cookies."

He glared at me and I shrunk away smiling.

"I'll protect you. Fuck. I'll make you cookies. You don't need him."

As if embarrassed, he quickly turned around and continued walking.

I ….am so amused.

I quickly stepped in stride with him.

"Awwww…. You really DO love me…"

"Shit. Shut up fatty."

"I told you not to call me that!"

We arrived at Li Corps still bickering… and bickering all the way up to floor 21…and all the way to the empty room we were in last time…

As I opened the door, I saw Zhouyu…and Kangsung!

"Kangsung?" I said confused.

What the hell is happening?

"Meimei! Help! She followed me all the way here! Just because I mentioned your name! So she followed me all the way here! I've changed my mind! Ge isn't the scariest thing in the world! Miyamoto Kangsung is! Scarier than principle Woo! Scarier than my parents!"

I saw Kangsung bite her lip.

"What are you talking about Zhouyu? Kangsung is my cousin."

"Oh?" he said starign at her.

She looked at him with a glare.

"You are so Conceited Chen Zhouyu! I heard you say Sakura, so I knew you knew my cousin and I wanted to see her, so I followed you so I could see my cousin!"

"Wah! Meimei, your cousin is a monster! Monster Kangsung! Rawr!"

…I give up.

I slumped down on the couch while Xiaolang went to the fridge and took out fruit juice, drinking out of the container.

"You're so hot babyyyyyyyyy!"

Me and Kangsung jumped while Zhouyu looked at Xiaolang.

Xiaolang daintily reached into his pocket and lifted out his phone.

CONCEITED BASTARD! Whose phone rings that kind of ring!

Kangsung must have been thinking along the same line for she said,

"…what kind of ring is that?"

Xiaolang ignored her as he flipped his phone open.

"What."

Only pricks answer their phones like that!

"Jiaxi?"

He eyes wandered to mine.

I looked away my heart thumping.

That's right…he's still not off from her….

"Sorry, I can't go. I have a date with my girlfriend."

I'm not sure what happened next…because it was so loud…forget losing my eardrums in a few years…I'm going to lose them in a couple hours…

"WHAT!"

Jiaxi's shrill voice sounded through the room.

Zhouyu and Kangsung both fell off the chairs they were sitting on.

Xiaolang looked pretty calm though…must not be the first time this has happened…

I felt a stir in my heart.

Great. I think I'm jealous….

"Yea. Sorry. Go with that guy you saw at the restaurant …."

"No! I only love you! What's wrong with you! We just got back together yesterday! Who is it! Who's the other girl!"

Before Xiaolang even opened his mouth, I knew what would.

I quickly covered my ears tightly and starting singing …

"FIRE BREATHING LADYYYY

OH BABY SHES GONNA BLOWWWWW!

COVER YOUR EARS EVERYONEEEEE

KABOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM"

Kangsung looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Sakura Kinomoto. So I don't want to see your face ever again."

SCHREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Thankfully Xiaolang shut his phone off.

Zhouyu was rubbing his ear hard.

"Ge…you're going out with Sakura?" he said looking slightly upset, rubbing his ears.

"Yea." Xiaolang said taking the juice and drinking again.

"What did you say?" he said still rubbing his ears.

"Goddammit I said YES! You deaf!"

"Yea…your ex just made me deaf."

With out saying anything, he continued drinking.

Zhouyu came up to me and looked at me seriously in the eyes.

"I'm giving you to Ge ok? Because I realize he needs you. But if he ever makes you cry, come to me. I'll beat him up."

I smiled.

"okkkkkkkkk."

Kangsung came over and smiled at me.

"You guys make a great couple."

"Um thanks."

Kangsung grabbed Zhouyu's arm and began tugging him out of the room.

"What! Miyamoto Kangsung! What are you doing! Are you kidnapping me!"

"You Wish! Don't you know when to do anything!" she said nodding obviously toward me and Xiaolang.

Zhouyu turned to us.

By now Kangsung had managed to drag him to the doorway.

"What! Kangsung! What! I don't see anything!"

Kangsoon began yelling and finally shut the door, not before yelling loudly,

"You stupid! They need to make out!"

Silence.

"Ummm….I think she likes him…" I said uncomfortable.

Xiaolang didn't say anything as he sat down on the couch.

I didn't move from my spot.

Xiaolang sighed loudly, then reached into his shirt pocket, taking out a cigarette.

I quickly walked over and grabbed it out of his hands.

Not looking annoyed, he patted his hand down on the couch next to him, looking at the ceiling.

Tricked…he tricked me into coming towards him…

Dejected, I sat next to him stiffly.

He swung his arm around my shoulder…

We sat there like that for 10 minutes…

My nose itches.

Should I scratch it? That would be embarrassing…but it really itches!

Finally deciding to pretend I needed to brush my hair back, Xiaolang had his hand in from of me holding a heart shaped necklace.

I froze, staring at it dangling in front of my face.

"For…you…" he said jerkily.

I continued staring at it and finally out of patience, Xiaolang grabbed my hand, stuffed the necklace in and looked away.

I held it up.

The heart was made entirely of diamonds and a lard one sat in the middle. The chain was thin.

I looked at him.

"Why did you buy this for me…? It looks really expensive."

"No a fortune…"

"Then why did you buy it for me!"

He finally turned around and looked me in the eyes.

"Because…."

"Because?" I said starting to tease him.

"Because….Shit. Shut up fatty." He said his face slightly red.

"You're so SHYYYYY." I said laughing.

"Shut up!"

Grabbing the necklace from me, he opened the clasp and clipped it around my neck.

"See?"

He pointed towards his chest and he was wearing a necklace too… a chain and from it hung a Silver circle.

"It's a couple necklace."

I stared at his.

"I don't ….see how…"

He got closer to me.

"What are you-"

he grabbed the circle pendant and snapped it open.

Then reaching forward to grab the heart, he leaned closer to me.

Bump bump.

He carefully set the heart inside the circle, and clasped the circle shut.

My face was literally an inch away from his.

"…You see now?"

"Y-yes….."

I stared into his eyes.

He was staring intently in mine.

I felt him inch closer….

"GE! I BROUGHT DUCK! WITH YOUR FAVORITE SAUCE! ARENT YOU GOING TO THANK MEEEEEE."

I quickly pulled away and the heart snapped out of the circle.

I saw an ugly look on Xiaolang's face.

"Shuntu…..DO YOU WANT TO SEE BLOOD TODAY!"

"WAHHH MEIMEI SAVE ME!"

I couldn't help but laugh.

Xiaolang…had a cold outer shell.

But inside… he wants to be loved.

It's like no one had ever truly loved him before.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

…..wow. that wasn't very good.

Sorry!

Gonna get better!

I just wanted to introduce Kangsung.

Can you see the chemistry happening between Kangsung and Zhouyu? I felt so bad for Zhouyu, so I made Kangsung for him.

Hehe.

Oh yea, and that necklace. It's a real necklace. It was in a Korean drama. Although I over exaggerated it a bit. The heart has no diamonds. I think

Lol

Miss Kit.


	9. The Competition

..: Essence of Cherry Blosson:..

idontownccS

yay thanx for the reviews.

New Character profile:

Kangsung: Sakura's adorable junior cousin. Her family has lived in China for half of Kangsung's life and Kangsung has always had a crush on Zhouyu…but has never said it. For now, she has a minor role in the story. Maybe I'll give her a bigger role later if I think of something.

For those who love Zhouyu….thanx! I love this character too. A little on the hyper side, but whatever!

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

I tiredly slumped into our apartment.

"I'm home." I said peeling my shoes off.

"Welcome home Sakura." I heard my father say from the living room.

Confused I walked in to see only my father present.

"Where's Touya?" I asked scanning around the room.

"I'm not sure….he called me 20 minutes ago saying something about fighting…Siamese cats…popo….He said he would be back late…"

I rolled my eyes as I walked to my room.

My brother is an absolute retard.

Without taking off my clothes, I fell on my bed and fell asleep the moment I closed my eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Meorw."

What the bloody hell?

I opened my eyes.

"Meorww"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What! Sakura are you being raped!"

My brother slammed full force into my room.

"IT'S A MONSTER! A DEFORMATION OF UGLYNESS! HOW DID IT GET IN MY ROOM?" I screamed at the top of my lungs pointing at the lump of fur cowering on the corner of the floor.

"Huh! What are you calling ugly when you're the ugliest thing that was born into this poor world!"

Touya ran to the lump and rubbed his cheek against it.

So much for him protecting me.

"How could you call this beautiful Siamese cat ugly? Popo, it's ok, gege will take care of you."

I stared stupidly at the piece of shit in his arms.

"Siamese! Is this some kind of joke! I don't think that lump of crap belongs in any kind of category!"

"How dare you! Are you of royal blood! Popo is! She is Siamese! You're mean! Ugly!"

And sticking his tongue out at me immaturely, he ran out consoling his newfound cat.

I groaned.

I quickly changed and ran downstairs for breakfast.

I only had 5 minutes.

As I sat down I looked at Touya next to me whispering sweetly to his ugly cat.

"Popo…are you hungry? Gege will make delicious milk for you…and once you've filled out, ill bring you to get your hair combed…I'll put beautiful pink ribbons in your hair…"

I stuffed the pancakes in my mouth before I could laugh.

Popo? What freak name is that? Doesn't that mean Grandma in Chinese?

"MmFnnkkk." I said through the pancakes as I jumped up grabbing my bag.

"Bye Sakura, have fun at school." Father said smiling while looking warily at Touya and Popo.

"Buhyeeeeee" as I finished the Pancake.

Slamming the door, I ran out and screeched to a stop.

A very familiar Mercedes Benz was parked and a very familiar person was leaning against it smoking.

"Xiwang?" I said surprised.

Then I remembered how he left for that fight and after that me and Xiaolang started going out.

Ohhhh looooord.

"Sakura." He said smiling tightly.

"H-hi! How …are you?" I said nervously.

Not saying anything, he drew out another puff.

I just continued staring.

Xiwang looked sideways at me and chuckled.

"So…when Xiaolang smokes, you get upset, but when I do, you don't."

I hung my head down.

"I'm sorry…"

"Ahh…don't be. I'm not here to get your sympathy."

I looked up.

"I'm here…because I haven't given up yet."

Xiwang…..

"….….i'll take you to school."

I shook my head.

"It's ok…I like to walk."

If Xiaolang sees me in Xiwang's car, he'll probably beat the living shit out of me!

" ….I said I'll take you to school."

I quickly got in.

What if this guy was like a male version of Mingli? Forget getting beat by Xiaolang…I'll probably die at the hands of Xiwang…

I saw him glance at me as we started towards Dagong.

"Nice…necklace."

"Huh?"

I looked down and saw the heart pendant winking up at me as rays of sun bounced off it.

"Oh…thanks."

The atmosphere…is getting darker….

"From Xiaolang?"

"Uh…no?"

….darker times two…

"From Xiaolang?"

"Yeah!"

"I know a better one."

"Uh what do you mea-"

Xiwang stopped the car in front of Dagong high.

And also in front of the whole High school populations which was pouring into the school….

"Um, I better go now, people are staring at us…"

"Then let them stare."

Xiwang reached into his pocket and dug out a beautiful box. Carefully opening it, he took out a shimmering chain, and at the end dangled a key. The center of the key held a sapphire gem.

Xiwang reached forward to put it on me.

"I….can't take it…."

Not listening to my protests, he finally snapped it on.

"You,"

He took the key pendant

"are the key,"

He grabbed a lock pendant from his own neck,

And placed them next to each other.

"To my heart."

He looked at me.

I bit my lip.

My GOD…. everyone is freakin staring at us!

"Don't take it off." Xiwang said smiling as he unlocked the passenger side.

I quickly got myself out and slammed the door.

VROOOOOOOOmmm.

Xiwang was gone.

I looked down and stared at the two necklaces.

As I began unclipping the key, I heard the bell ring and student council members began closing the gates.

"Oh HOLY MOLY. WAIT! Don't close them yet!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

WhaCK.

"How-"

Whack Whack.

"Dare-"

WHACK

"YOU BE-"

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK

"LATE TO MY CLASS!"

(a/n ok…they aren't really allowed to hit students, but for the sake of this story, lets say its allowed…as long as they don't beat them to death.)

I Sighed inwardly as I bit back a sob.

My butt….

My poor butt….

Is being whacked by my bastard of a teacher….

I heard girls walk past the discipline room giggling.

My eyes narrowed.

If I ever find them….

"ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION TO ME!"

He brought the paddle higher.

Goodbye buttie….

The door swung open.

"Xiaolang!"

I could cry for joy!

"What do you think you are doing…?" he asked coldly.

Mr. Chang looked at him with fury written all over his face.

"And who are you! Barging in a discipline room…"

Xiaolang said calmly,

"I'm Li Xiaolang."

Mr. Chang froze and his mouth dropped open.

"Li…Xiaolang?"

"Sakura…come here." Xiaolang called out to me.

Like a beaten puppy, I ran happily to my savior.

"You…you can't stop me from punishing her! She was late! She was closed out of school! You-"

Xiaolang put an arm around me.

"If…I ever hear…that you've been discriminating against Sakura…I'll personally make sure you will never have a job in Hong Kong again…"

Xiaolang is so cool! So cool!

Mr. Chang muttered something about being sorry and that it would never happen again.

"Good. C'mon Sakura…"

NYAH NYAHHHH.

I stuck my tongue out at the bowing Mr. Chang as I followed Xiaolang out.

"Why were you late to class?" He asked as he continued walking out of school.

"Um, Xiaolang…I still have school you know…"

"I asked why you were late. You always aren't on time to school, and the day I don't check up on you, you're late."

"You check up on me in the mornings when I'm not looking?" I asked almost laughing.

Flushing slightly, he looked upwards towards the sky.

"Well? What happened?"

I looked down.

"I….I woke up late."

Sob…if he finds out Xiwang drove me here…I'm a dead girl and he'll go and beat up Xiwang! I don't want him to fight anymore!

He stopped walking.

"You woke up late."

"Um yeahhhh!"

"Ok…I believe you Sakura."

I felt a heavy rock drop on my head. Thank Xiaolang for saying that line. Makes me feel 10 times as guilty as I should have felt.

"Let's go somewhere and have fun."

Taking out car keys, he beeped at a minicooper. A red one.

"IS THAT YOUR CAR!"

Jumping, he looked at me.

"Yea."

"Its sooooo cute!"

I ran to the tiny car and hugged it.

"Minicooper you're sooooo cute!"

"Stop doing that. Its embarrassing."

"Muah muah!"

"I'm not taking you anywhere."

I looked defiantly at him.

"I never said I wanted to go with you! I still have school!"

"I just excused you back there. Mr. Asshole can't do anything about it."

"Oh yea…why is he so scared of you?"

Xiaolang stared at me as if I was crazy.

"Well…for starters, I'm Yelan Li's son…. I'm heir to a large number of companies and products…I suppose that scares a lot of people…"

"Oh." I said frowning.

So I'm the girlfriend of a celebrity. Okkkkk.

"Get in."

He opened the passenger seat and went around to get into the driver's side.

I hopped in.

In 5 minutes, we have arrived at a Karaoke booth.

…not before arguing the whole way what music to blare on inside the car…

"What the hell is this music! Sounds like drums the whole way! Let's listen to Hyoriii Leee."

"That Korean singer? She's all fake! Plastic surgery! And her songs aren't that great! She can't sing for shit!"

"Take that back! She's hotter than you! And she's a great singer! You Bastard!"

author: why can't they just get along? Um, yea, it is kinda my fault. Haha. And don't take anything the wrong way. I LOVE HYORI! Although she ISNT a great singer…but she's still great.

"Would you two like a room?"

I looked up and saw the girl at the cash register looking at Xiaolang with adoring eyes.

"Yea….Please." He managed to spit out the last word.

"Th-that will be 20 dollars for the hour…" she said trembling as Xiaolang handed her the bills, causing her to flush greatly when his hand swept by hers.

Oh my god…

"Whatever. Sakura, lets go."

As we rounded the corner to our room, I looked back and saw not only the cash girl, but a number of other Karaoke doors open and girls whispering excitingly pointing at Xiaolang.

I frowned as Xiaolang and I entered our paid room.

"Xiaolang…"

"Yea?" he said nonchalantly as he began flipping through songs, trying to find one.

"Do girls always do that?"

"Do what?" he said as he began playing a song.

"Follow you…stare at you…"

But he didn't hear me say that, for he started playing an American song…it also happened to be the one he tried to play on the car…

Shit. It did happen to be. He did that on purpose!

" I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU-"

I ran to him and punched him in the head.

"YOU CHOSE THAT SONG ON PURP-"

I heard a rapping sound on the door.

Xiaolang switched the sound off and angrily strode over to the door.

"What."

I looked around him and saw…

A swarm of girls staring shyly at him.

"Um….you're Li Xiaolang right?" the front most girl asked bravely.

"Yes. Do you need anything?" Xiaolang looked at her slightly annoyed.

"Do you think…You could take a picture with me and sign it…? Just one?" She said stumbling over her words.

Oh My Gawd….

Xiaolang finally seemed to get why all those girls were there, because he leaned back, grabbed my arm, and swung me in front of him.

Then he put his arms tightly around me with my head squished against his chest.

A gasp was heard from every girl.

"Sorry girls…From now on, I'm a one girl guy. Meet my wifey."

"You're girlfriend….?" The girl who had asked for the photo asked.

"Yea. Bye byeee."

Xiaolang dragged me into the sound proof Karaoke room.

I sure if the room hadn't been sound proof…we would be hearing wails and tears.

"I guess I made them cry…"

Xiaolang…that's a total understatement. I think they are totally BAWLING. Through this sound proof room, I can hear them CLEARLY through the walls!

Someone started knocking the door again.

Xiaolang swore under his breath.

"Didn't I tell them to leave us alone?"

He walked to the door and wrentched it open.

"Hey. Are you deaf? I just said-"

Xiaolang stopped talking and I looked up.

"….hey Sakura."

"Xi….Wang?"

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

DUN DUN DUN.

We can all guess whats gonna happen.

But for now I need to go heal my poor head.

I've been working too long on this chapter.

Hehe.

Kit Taylor.


	10. MISTAKE READ THIS

Oh my gaWD

OK, I KNOW WHAT THE MESS UP IS NOW.

I totally really updated. Read chapter 9! 

I just got rid of the note I wrote for suggestions so its gone, and I guess people thought I didn't update.

Read chapter 9!

And I was getting so sad too.

Hehe

Miss, Kit.


	11. The Beating of Friends

..:Essence of Cherry Blossoms:..

idontownCCS

Just to let you know…after I put up author notes, I'll take them down after a while.

So if you think I didn't update…just check. Might now have meant I didn't. hahahah.

oh man thanx!

You don't know how happy I am. 60 reviews! Kekeke. I'll try to make the chapters longer. Right now using Microsoft word….about 10pages. Ill see If I can get to 15 before I give up. Ehehe.

I'm thinking about starting a next story….aishhh…..i'm thinking about a country girl Sakura and City guy Xiaolang. Xept if I have it take place in Hong Kong again…I gotta make up new names….wahhh….or can I use this storie's names? Nahh…that will be too confusing…maybe in Japan then…okkk….but I like Chinese names! No wait I like Korean ones moree…keke. But doesn't make sense if its in korea…wtf. I'll stop rambling.

No new characters right?

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"…Can I come in?"

"Fawk…are you serious…."

Colorful words were spat out by Xiaolang.

"Xiaolang! You swear one more time and I'll rip your mouth off!"

"Thanks."

Xiwang closed the door and came up to me.

"Hehe…you didn't take off the necklace."

"FAWK!"

I almost laughed.

That's how your avoiding swearing? Did you really think I would rip your mouth off?

"FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ON YOUR NECK!"

…obviously not.

"Li Xiaolang! Do you want me to sell naked picture of you to middle school kids!"

"You don't have any naked pictures of me!"

"OHO. THAT'S WHAT YOU LIKE TO THINK!"

"…MY VIRGINITYYYYYY."

"What does me seeing you naked have to do with your virginity! It should be my eyes that are scarred! And I didn't see you naked! So stop screaming!"

"Who the hell cares about that! What's that fawking thing doing on your neck!"

You're the one that was screaming over it….

"Xiwang ge put it on! I forgot to take it off!"

I scrambled to clip it off before Xiaolang flipped the whole joint upside down, but I felt a warm hand stop me.

"Uhh.."

Xiwang smiled at me then looked slyly up at Xiaolang.

"Take your hand off."

I looked nervously back between Xiwang and Xiaolang.

I tried prying his hand off, but he wouldn't let go.

"No!" Xiwang said his smile tightening.

"I said take it off."

"No."

"…"

Xiaolang took a step forward.

Xiwang finally let go of my shoulders and took a step too.

"…Sakura, please close your eyes…"

"Huh? Why?"

I bit my lips.

Oh no…they aren't going to fight are they…

"Close your eyes. And count slowly to 50. Ok? Be a good girl…and face that corner…"

Since Xiaolang is asking it nicely…I'll do it.

"Ok…"

I went to the corner, and shut my eyes tightly and started counting.

"One…"

CRASHHH.

"YOU FILTHY BASTARD-"

"…TWO…."

I'm too scared to turn around anyway!

"three…..four…..five…."

"TAKE THAT YOU-"

"I'm not giving up."

"Kill whatever you feel for her right now. Sakura belongs to me-"

I heard then a long series of punches.

"twenty one…. Twenty two…."

"You took the first girl I loved. This is just revenge. You know better than anyone…"

Huh?

What did Xiwang just say?

"…SAKURA YOU KEEP COUNTING OR YOU'RE GONNA SEE BLOOD TODAY."

"AIYA…. Twenty nine….ah shit. What number am I on?"

"FUCK. Xiwang. You want your revenge, take it out on me. Don't involve Sakura in this."

"…Too bad. I've already fallen for her…"

"Keep that up and I'll make sure you wont live to see one kid born…."

That is a weird way of saying things…

Then I heard the talking stop.

Fearful for my life, I continued bawling out numbers…

"NINE! TWENTY NINE I MEAN! AIYAA AIYAAA. I MEAN, FORTY NINE! SHIT! I FORGOT WHERE I WASSS."

"…Retard, you can come out now."

"Huh?"

I turned around and gasped.

Where's Xiwang…? He must have left….The Karaoke machine had been totally killed. The sofa was a mess, and the door was wide open…for all the cute girls to see….

"Oh my god!"

"Gege…did you do all this?"

"Gege…."

I looked blankly at them.

"C'mon Sakura…let's go. The hour is up."

"What about this mess…."

"What about it? Just leave it…"

"You're going to hit and run!"

"Fuck…"

"Keep swearing and I'll dump you! And do something about this mess!"

Glaring at me, he strode angrily to the cash register.

Grabbing a wallet, he counted out numerous bills….

They just kept coming out!

Whewww. This guy is loaded!

"This is for the mess we made in the room…Don't come find me for more. This should be more than enough…bye."

Then Xiaolang looked at me and called out angrily.

"Retard! Ah-ma, come on!"

He then slammed the front door.

"Ah-ma? What the heck is that? W-wait Xiaolang!"

The scary Middle Schoolers were glaring at me!

"Is Li Xiaolang a retard…why is he going out with a watermelon?"

"Yea….she cant even compare to him. At least Lee Jiaxi was pretty…"

"Isn't this a record though? He hasn't gone out with a girl this long before…"

Are they talking about me…?

Why the hell am I a watermelon?

Sob…

I cant even say anything back…because its true…

The bell rang and Xiaolang strode in two times as angry.

"I said cmon! Don't stand there like a fawking retard!"

Grabbing my hand, he dragged me out.

"Ah…Xiaolang! It hurts! Let go!"

He let go and continued walking towards the parking lot.

Grabbing a smoke, he lighted it.

Since you're so angry…I'll let you. Just this once.

Cough Cough.

Man it smells like shit…

"Xiaolang…do you like shit?"

"What kind of fawk question is that? Who likes shit? Sakura, do you like shit?"

"No! If you don't, then why are you smoking!"

He gazed at me.

"Relieves my stress…"

"That's the lamest reason. There are other things to relieve stress…."

"Yea there is…"

…

Xiaolang stamped out the cigarette and walked right in front of me.

"Hehe…this works everytime…"

"Hey what Ah-ma! What is that? What did you call me!"

"I lived in Taiwan for a while…the language has traveled with me a little. Ah-ma is Grandma in Taiwanese…"

…………..

"Ah…Sakura, step back."

I stepped back.

"Hm… that's not right. Step half a step forward."

"I feel like a retard…"

I stepped forward.

"You are one…:"

And Xiaolang lips came crashing down on mine.

….Huh?

I was too shocked to respond.

That's it.

Xiaolang is a kissing fiend!

As he deepened the kiss though…I couldn't push him away….

"MMF…."

"OH MY GAWWW. Sakura Jiejie!"

"WAH!"

Xiaolang had pushed me off him and I sat stupidly on the sidewalk looking at Kangsung and Zhouyu walking toward us.

"Oh my gawwwwd. Xiaolang ge! Do you not have shame! Everyone is staring! At least pick the right place!"

"Zhouyu, control your girlfriend."

"BUT GE….she's NOT my girlfriend!"

"Do you want to die Chen Zhouyu!"

"But you aren't my girlfriend! I like older girls! Prettier! With a higher cheekbone! And beautiful hair! I like silky hair! Monster Kangsung. Do you fit in any of those categories?"

"I totally fit in all of those! Zhouyu ahh…..you're so meannnnn…..wahhhhh….."

I could see tears were Zhouyu's downfall, for he awkwardly pattered her head.

I was laughing inside.

They would make the cutest couple….Handsome and cute Zhouyu….and pretty and adorable Kangsung….match made in heaven.

"You guys make me sick….C'mon Sakura."

"Bye you two….have funnn." I said as I trailed after Xiaolang.

LALALA….

"Now, that is a freakin weird phone ring…:"

Ignoring Xiaolang, I flipped my phone open.

"Wei?"

"Sakura…."

"….Tomoyo? Are you sick?"

"Please…help….JongAn Kids….There are too many….Eriol can't hold them back too much longer….They started a fight with us….Shuntu is already out…There are too many…."

"OH MY GOD! Where are you guys!"

"…..back side of Dagong…hurry…."

"IM COMING RIGHT NOW!"

I hung up and turned to Xiaolang who stood there calmly.

"Keke…what happened? Found some hot guy? Gotta race there to see him before he leaves?"

"….LI XIAOLANG DO YOU SERIOUSLY WANT TO DIE! Eriol is fighting kids from JONGAN! Shuntu is already knocked out!"

PAM.

"YOU FCKER! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME!"

"WHY ARE YOU SAYING THIS NOW! AISHHH. GET IN THE CAR! WHERE ARE THEY!"

"Back of my school…."

"AGHHHHHHHH…."

Driving out like a madman, I hung onto the car door for my life…

Xiaolang took his phone and dialed a number.

"C'mon pick up…"

I hear the voice on the other end.

: ….hello:

"Zhouyu. Eriol needs our help…back of Dagong high…."

: Huh? Whats wrong:

"Shuntu is knocked out. Eriol is the only one fighting JongAn kids…"

: Shit. Those mother Fkers…I'll be there in 10 minutes. :

Xiaolang snapped his phone shut.

"Ok…when we get there, You find Tomoyo and get her out of here. Drive the car if you need to. Just get out of there. I'll call you after its all over ok?"

I didn't answer.

Hurry Xiaolang…what if they get beat really bad?

Screech.

I jumped out along with Xiaolang who threw me the car keys.

We ran like dogs to the back of the school.

I could hear voices as we approached.

"Hahaha….Eriol. I told you not to get in between. We were only here for Tomoyo Daidouji…"

"…that's EXACTLY why I got in between….how dare you hit her…"

"ERIOL! TOMOYO!" I cried as I fully saw the scene before me.

Eriol was sprawled on the ground spitting out blood. There were bruises and cuts all over his body. His uniform was torn and dirt was all over it.

I saw Tomoyo not too far away, unconscious on the ground.

"TOMOYO!"

I quickly ran to her.

One of the JongAn guys blocked me…

"Don't even try. She's ours…"

"what do you mean! Let her go!"

One of the other guys laughed.

"Are you kidding? We were paid to get this job done….someone ordered us to beat up Tomoyo until she was almost dead."

My mouth dropped open.

"No! let her go! Let her-"

WHAM.

I gasped in pain as the punch administered to my face started growing hot. I felt a little blood trickle down.

"Now you've done it…"

They guy who slapped me was flat on the ground.

Xiaolang glanced at me.

"Sakura…are you ok?"

"Yea! I'm ok!"

So totally not ok…I feel like someone is burning my face to death…but this is nothing compared to everyone else…

"Get Tomoyo…now…."

I nodded as I saw 20 guys surround Xiaolang..

Xiaolang….

I'll make you yummy sushi when this is all over…and buy you your favorite Beijing sweets…and get you all the taro root boba you can drink….

So you have to promise me to be ok….

Promise that you wont get hurt….

I ran over to Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo…c'mon, we got to get out of here…."

"Ugh…."

Tomoyo spat out some blood.

"That bitch Lee Jiaxi…"

My blood froze.

"Jiaxi…did this?"

"Yea…. apparently she was really mad at you. But she knows Xiaolang's anger…if she tried to directly harm you…so she decided to hurt people close to you…."

"…I'm so sorry Tomoyo."

"Heh…don't be sorry. I needed some action in my life. It was so boring. This is going to make my blood boil every time I think about it…It's gonna be great. I'm going to start my revenge…."

Tomoyo….Heuk Heuk.….you're such a great friend…you're not even mad….and this is all my fault…

A/N: Heuk…is like…hiccupping when you're crying. I directly stole this from Korean fanfic…hehe.

"C'mon…lets get to Xiaolang's car…"

I slung Tomoyo's arms over my shoulder and helped her slowly get up.

We walked slowly past Xiaolang fighting the 20 guys.

He looked like he was doing well…he just had a scratch on his face.

I made eyes contact with him.

I knew what he was saying with his eyes.

Get out of here…before they notice you are leaving.

I quickened my pace and Tomoyo groaned softly.

We finally reached the car and I gently put her in the passenger seat.

"MEIMEI!"

I turned around and saw Zhouyu…with about 6 other guys. Shunhe was one of them. And the boy….that was with him a long time ago…Tom I think?

"Back there! Hurry! Xiaolang is fighting 20 guys by himself! And Eriol is kinda unconscious!"

"Shit! Leave Eriol and Xiaolang to us. Get Tomoyo to the hospital!"

The 7 guys quickly ran.

I got into the drivers seat and blew out some air…

I saw there for a full minute.

"…Sakura, have you ever driven before?"

"….sorta?"

"Oh my gawd…I'm not going to die from my wounds. I'm going to die from your driving! Let me out!"

"Shut up!….lets see….this is…."

After 5 minutes passed, I finally remembered. My driving skills ( that were never there) were coming back to me…

We reached the hospital…due to my crazy driving Tomoyo got out of the car looking like she was going to puke…

We quickly ran in and the nurses shrieked, grabbing her and getting her into a room.

I waited outside until a nurse came out saying she would live.

I breathed out a sigh a relief.

"Meimei…"

I looked up and screamed.

"Zhouyu…what happened!"

His lip was ripped and his eyes was black. This uniform was torn everywhere and bruises were sprouting everywhere….

This applied to the rest of the guys behind him…they all looked pretty grim.

"Ahh…is sucks."

Zhouyu sucked on his lip.

"Now what is going to happen? Girls used to say I was a hella good kisser….goodbye good kissing dayss…."

Behind him, Shunhe hit his head.

"Owww Oww….What did you do that for?"

"Xiaolang…"

I froze.

"Oh yea….where is Xiaolang?"

Shunhe looked at me with sad eyes.

"He got beaten pretty badly…. He might need to get surgery…."

My ears….aiyaa…..my poor ears!

"Shunhe…I didn't hear you clearly, what did you say?"

Shunhe looked at me pityingly.

"He's…in room 202. HE might need surgery…."

"Haha. Great joke. When I was leaving him, he was totally kicking some JongAn butt. I'll go see him now. Tell Eriol Tomoyo's fine."

All of the boys didn't say anything as I walked past them, searching for room 202.

"….199…………200….201…. ahhh, here it is."

I knocked.

A nurse opened the door and peeped out.

"….yes?"

"Is Li Xiaolang in this room?"

"Ahh….yes. I'm sorry, you can't see him right now. He's in critical condition."

"Huh…?"

But the Nurse had already closed the door.

What….did she just say?

Xiaolang is a good fighter…he's so arrogant. He would never let anyone beat him up….never…..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I jolted up.

How long has It been?

I fell asleep?

I stared at the door.

I walked to it..

And slowly turned the knob…

Wheww…Its open…

I walked inside.

It was completely dark

Oh…its already late at night…

I walked to the bed and whipered out softly.

"Xiaolang….? Are you ok? Xiaolang….?"

Then I got a clear glimpse of him.

His whole chest was bandaged up…but it looked weird. Like bones jutting out everywhere…..and his whole face was swollen….His arms were all scratched up…

What….

How did this happen….

Xiaolang….was winning…

Noo…..

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

PEH….

Worst ending ever….

Sorry.

Its 12 midnight and I'm falling asleep

Snooooozeeee

Good night and enjoy the fic!

Miss Kit.


	12. The Entrance of Pretty boy

..: Essence of Cherry Blossoms:..

idontownCCS

yehhhh. I don't like updating like a crazy biatch, but

I suddenely POOM I got some great ideas. Gotta get

them down before I forget.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Xiaolang…"

I fell onto my knees beside his bed.

His eyes were closed…

It looks so painful….

He's going to die…

I silently kneeled there whispering.

"Amitofa….shit. I mean. Amitofu …. Crap. What goes

after that?" (Attempting a Buddhist prayer. That is

failing miserably.)

"…. Are you a retard? Why are you acting like I'm

dead?"

"Huh?"

Through my tears, I saw Xiaolang wincing as he got

himself into a sitting position.

"XIAOLANG!"

I jumped up and hugged him tightly…

Almost immediately I knew I should have done that…

"OWWWWWWWWW! OWWWW! OWWW! LET GO YOU FREAK OF

NATURE! MY WOUNDSSSS!"

"Xiaolang! I'm Sorry I forgot!"

I quickly let go.

"AHHHH MOTHER F…. What kind of child are you? Who the

hell raised you? Ahhh…my ribs…."

"My DADDY RAISED ME! HE SAYS I'M THE PRETTIEST THING IN THE WORLD!"

"Fawk….is your dad blind?"

"No…"

Heuk Heuk…….

So mean…..

"Aw Fawk… don't cry…"

I blinked through my tears.

Why can't he just be nice once?

In Japan….all the guys said I was so pretty….(she made this up.)

"I….I cant stand to see girls cry…so…I take what I said back. You…Sakura…are beautiful…"

"You're saying that just to make me feel better! Did you know all the guys back in Japan said I was so pretty!"

"Shit….were they blind? And you made that last part up…"

"No….and…yess….."

Heuk….so mean…..

"This is so pointless….I'll go now."

Hehe. This will trip him up.

"What! While your husband is dying! You cant leave!"

"Bye!" I waved cheerfully exiting the room.

"Hehe…I'll just sleep here…

I sat down on a stiff chair.

So tired….sleep tight Xiaolang…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chirp chirp.

Stupid poo birds!

I bolted up to scream at them but stopped short.

Birds?

I looked around.

Hospital room?

I looked down.

Hospital bed?

Am I dying? Why am I here?

"…retard. Your face is going to be all deformed if you keep making those faces…."

Huh?

I turned around…and saw Xiaolang sitting on a chair with a hospital blanket enveloping him.

"AHK!"

I quickly got off and stormed over to him.

"What do you think you are doing! You are really injured! Why did you put me on the bed! Are you crazy!"

"…conceited biatch…."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"What makes you think I put you on there? My needs come before yours…"

"Then explain why I was on your bed!"

You're the conceited poo!

"…"

Xiaolang opened his mouth, but quickly closed it.

"Are you a fish! Say something!"

Without a word, he grabbed my arm and …he kissed me…

…………………..

…………..

…….

……………

……………………..

on the nose….

"…"

"AW SHIT….I missed….Fawk….and the mood was getting good too…."

There was never a good mood….

"Umm…Excuse me?"

I turned around and saw a nurse come in.

Her mouth was twitching.

Shit…she saw the whole thing…

"Ayi…." (a/n it literally means aunt. But you call older women that. Like…30+) Xiaolang said wincing, bringing himself onto the bed.

"…its Jiejie. I'm only 7 years older than you….you make me sound so old…."

"Ahhh….Xiaolang…."

"Huh? What are you still doing here?"

…………………..

"…I'll….be going then."

"Then go." Xiaolang said not looking at me.

Psh! See if I care! (totally does.)

See if I visit you anymore!

"Bye then! Have lots of fun! Because I'm not coming to visit anymore!"

"….aw fawk, you wanna die?"

"Bye! Good bye! FOREVERRR."

"Come! OR I'll beat you!"

"Nyahhhh byeeeee"

I slammed the door smiling as I heard him cursing colorfully inside.

"…I guess Xiaolang is ok then."

Turning around I saw the Nanjang gang.

"Yea…the nurse last night told me it wasn't so serious that surgery was needed…"

Zhouyu cracked a tired grin from an exhausted face.

"What room is Tomoyo in?"

"105…but I better warn you…Eriol is in there with her…And…maybe you should warn them….that Tomoyo's mom is coming…You know, Sonomi…Hong Kong famous designer…"

"What!" I nearly screamed.

"You…didn't know?"

"No! Not at all!"

I must have looked extremely upset, because Zhouyu said quickly,

"Ah…don't sorry. I didn't know until Eriol told me….I think Tom doesn't want anyone to favor her because of her mom…you know."

"Yea…ok…I'll go visit now…"

I ran…to room 105.

But…

Why did it take me 15 minutes to find it?

"Huuuu…."

I slowly opened the door….OH MYYYYY….

Should I interrupt?

Yes….

No….

Yes….

No….

No….

YES!

"TOMOYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled as I swung open the door.

Both Eriol and Tomoyo fell off the bed.

(a/n: no! Not that ! sick minds!"

They were flushed.

"Sakura!"

"Oh yea, Tomoyo, your mom is coming…"

Her eyes flickered and looked at mine.

"Uhoh…"

I hears the clacking of heels behind me.

Eriol quickly dived under the bed.

I turned around and opened the door as if I was leaving.

"…..Sakura." I heard Tomoyo call out softly to me.

A voice full of guilt.

Then a beautiful petite women stepped in.

"Excuse me…"

Sonomi gave me a brief smile before running to her daughter.

I turned around and winked at Tomoyo.

Her face looked relieved as her mouth formed into a smile.

'I forgive you'

"AIYA! What hoodlum did this? WHO! Tomoyo, I need names! NAMES!"

I quickly ran out.

I laughed.

Poor Eriol…

From the looks of it he'll probably be stuck there for a long time…

As I walked by room 107…

A hand reached out and grabbed me.

"Ahk!"

"Hello!"

Huh?

I turned around to stare…At a very….very handsome face….

"Nursey, my face hurts."

I looked and saw a large bruise.

"Umm…ok….?"

"Make it fell betterrrrrrr."

Don't think that kind of speech is so cute! (she actually thinks its cute)

"But I'm not a nursey….I'm a wifey…."

"oh….? You want to be my wifey?"

"No! I'm Xiaolang's wifey!"

I studied the boy's face.

Black hair with the tips brown….Hard yet warm eyes…he has a refine double eyelid…high bridged nose…. Pouty lips…

Yup! XIAolang is so much hotter!

After confirming this with myself,

I began walking away…and got pulled back.

"I said make me feel better…"

I was crushed between his arms…and his chest…

This feels familiar…. Like when Xiaolang hugged me….

"Umm…please let goo…."

"Nooo….you be my wifeyyyyy… ok?"

"umm…nooo-"

I heard the door open behind me.

"Sakura…."

I froze.

Oh shit. This looks so bad….Xiaolang…please trust me….

"Hello…long time to see Li Xiaolang."

I looked up at pretty boy with surpise.

"…let her go. She's mine."

"….not Anymore. She's mine now…"

"…both of you. I'm human….i'm not property…."

Ignoring me, they continued glaring at each other.

I took this quick chance to…

"OW!"

I stepped down hard on the boy's foot.

He let go of me and I ran over to Xiaolang.

"Xiao….Xiaolang…"

He encircled my waist and stared hard and cold at pretty boy…

"If….you ever touch her again….i'll make sure….to run you out of Hong Kong….and then wherever you end up….i'll make sure you get run out of there….and so on….until you finally fall off earth…"

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

yeh.

Quick update.

It's a short one.

Sorry!

Miss kit.


End file.
